Unplanned & Unexpected
by Astonishment
Summary: What if the unexpected happened? A non-canon P&P story.
1. Meryton Assembled

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Summary:** What if the unexpected happened? A non-canon P&P story.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen.

**Chapter 1: ****Meryton Assembled**

Mr. Charles Bingley, a young man with a large fortune, had just moved to Hertfordshire and was eager to meet his new neighbors. What better way to meet them than at a country ball?

The residents of Hertfordshire were no less eager to meet him, especially the mothers of marriageable daughters. Mrs. Bennet was such a one with five unmarried daughters. There had been several rumors that Mr. Bingley was bringing a large entourage of single men with him to the ball. "Imagine our good fortune, Mr. Bennet," Mrs. Bennet told her husband. "Our daughters are all to be married! Their futures are secured!" she exclaimed as they assembled for breakfast the morning of the ball.

"Indeed, girls! Your mother has you all married off before you have even met your intended husbands!" Mr. Bennet teased his daughters. He was accustomed to his wife's schemes to find husbands for their daughters, but this one seemed most unlikely. The girls all appreciated their father's sense of humor and joined in a good natured argument about which sister should have first choice of the eligible gentlemen.

"I shall have the first husband for I am the most amiable!" exclaimed Lydia.

"No, Lydia!" cried Elizabeth. "You are the youngest so you must defer to Jane! The eldest must have the first choice, and I am next in line!" she said in mock outrage.

"Ha! You and Jane are practically spinsters! I shall never marry if I must wait for the two of you to find husbands!" Lydia complained as her sisters giggled. "Mary and Kitty are more likely to attract husbands since they still have the bloom of youth to their advantage!" Mr. Bennet sat back and enjoyed the amusement provided by his daughters.

That evening, when the Bingley entourage arrived at the Meryton Hall, it was finally revealed that Bingley had brought with him only one other eligible gentleman; his longtime friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Derbyshire. There were three other people in his party; his two sisters, Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst; and his brother-in-law, Mr. Henry Hurst, resident of London. As soon as the Bingley party entered the hall, gossip had spread throughout the assembly that Bingley and Darcy were both in search of wives. However, it seemed that Darcy was not as eager to meet the residents of Hertfordshire, as he demonstrated by pacing in the back of the room. Bingley was deemed to be the amiable one and Darcy was deemed to be aloof.

Darcy danced only with his own party; first Mrs. Hurst and then Caroline. During the dance he was perfectly silent; however, Caroline was accustomed to his silent and reserved demeanor, in fact, it was what she admired most about him. _"Poor Mr. Darcy, I know he hates to dance, he is practically sulking. But look at all these country girls jealous of me and the distinguished Mr. Darcy! So sorry to disappoint you, girls, but he is all mine!"_

"_I detest dancing! What a ridiculous way to spend one's time! I will finish this set with Caroline and be done with it for the evening,"_ thought Darcy as he brooded through the dance.

Bingley enjoyed himself immensely, dancing with his friendly neighbors. He especially enjoyed one neighbor in particular; in his assessment, Miss Jane Bennet had the countenance of an angel. Bingley attempted to encourage his friend Darcy to dance. "Come, Darcy," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance." (1)

Darcy scoffed at the suggestion: "I certainly shall not; you know I detest it," Darcy complained.

"Behold, sitting there – that is Miss Elizabeth; the younger sister of Miss Bennet. Is she not uncommonly pretty?" Bingley asked his friend.

Darcy gazed at the woman that Bingley pointed out and remembered seeing her as soon as he had arrived. "Yes, I dare say she is quite pretty. Something about her eyes has captured my attention," Darcy observed.

"She is quite amiable as well. Allow me to introduce you." Introductions were made and Elizabeth found herself dancing with the handsome stranger.

"Are you enjoying your stay in Hertfordshire, Sir?" she asked, as they danced.

"We have only just arrived but I am convinced that I shall like it almost as much as Derbyshire. I enjoy the country so much more than Town. One can actually breathe the air in the country," he observed, breathing in her light scent of lavender.

"Yes, it can be quite stifling in Town. I prefer the sights and sounds of the country," she said, her eyes sparkling as she smiled.

"_Yes, I am enjoying the sights of the country this very moment,"_ thought he. "Do you ride, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked. "I can well imagine that you would enjoy a ride in the country," he said, imagining her riding in the fields of Pemberley.

"I am afraid not, Sir. Jane is the rider in my family; I prefer to walk," she explained. "The glories of nature are best observed by walking," she added.

Judging from her fine form, he imagined that she walked quite often. _"And the glories of country girls are best observed by dancing," _thought he, as he admired his partner. In fact, he spent the remainder of the dance admiring her. He discovered that he did not dislike dancing as much as he had previously thought. At the end of the dance, he escorted Elizabeth back to her mother who fawned over him, praising his dancing and handsome looks and extolling the dancing talents of her daughter. He thought her much the same as the mothers he had met in London, eager to make a match for their daughters. He quickly sought out other introductions and danced with a few other girls, but none were as charming and beautiful as his first partner. As soon as the opportunity arose, he requested another dance with Elizabeth, which was accepted.

Caroline observed Darcy and thought to herself: _"Mr. Darcy is so kind, taking pity on the unfortunate country girls by dancing with them. He is really quite generous – but he would never consider a future with them – his future is with me!" _she boasted inwardly.

Darcy seemed to Elizabeth to be very solemn during their dance. "_Why is he so silent during the dance?" _Elizabeth wondered. "_Surely I should not be expected to spend an entire set in silence."_ Hoping to draw him into conversation, she asked: "Do you have family in Derbyshire, Mr. Darcy?"

Suddenly interrupted from his silent admiration of her form, he responded: "Yes, I have a younger sister, Georgiana. Our parents have both passed some years ago," he told her gravely.

"Oh Sir, I am terribly sorry to hear of your loss. Your sister must be a great comfort to you," she offered.

"Yes, she is indeed. I am enormously proud of her. She is an excellent student," he replied, without smiling and offered no other information.

"_Why is he so grim?" _Elizabeth wondered. "Is your sister traveling with you, Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"No, she is presently at home concentrating on her studies with her governess," he replied, once again, offering no additional information.

"_Well, at least we have sisters in common," _she thought, searching for a suitable topic of conversation. "I can certainly imagine how you must miss her; I should miss my sisters exceedingly, if we were ever to be separated," she stated as they continued the dance.

"_She is altogether charming!" _thought he, as he grasped her hand and lead her down the dance. "Yes, I do miss Georgie. She is the light of my life. Do you have more than one sister, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

"_Ah, he __**is**__ capable of holding a simple conversation!"_ she observed. "Yes Sir, I have four sisters. There is Lydia, dancing there in the pale green dress. She is just fifteen and eager to make a match," she told him.

He was alarmed upon hearing this: "I must confess, my sister is just sixteen but I should never consent to allow her to court at such a tender age," he said. _"Certainly not! After that fiasco at Ramsgate, Georgie had better not even contemplate a courtship for the next few years, at least!"_ he thought.

"You are very wise, Sir, however Lydia is very high-spirited," she responded. He made no reply and seemed to be distracted. _"Now he is silent again. I think he must disapprove of me"_ she thought. After a few moments of silence, she said "Many girls of my acquaintance seek to improve their circumstances through marriage; however I seek something more meaningful," she observed, however she quickly realized that he was not listening to her. "I should like to live on the moon someday. I believe it would be most advantageous to have such an address," she said. When he made no response, she gave up her attempts at conversation and they finished the dance in silence.

At the end of the dance, he escorted her back to her family and bowed to her: "I thank you for the dance, Georgie – I mean, Miss Elizabeth," he said, and left her, extremely pleased to have made her acquaintance.

"_He called me by his sister's name!"_ thought she, in disgust. _"You have nothing to fear from me, Mr. Darcy! I shall only marry for love and it is quite obvious, you would never share your affections with me!"_ she silently observed as she watched him walk away. She and her family bid goodbye to their neighbors and they made their way home. Despite the fact that she did not meet with Mr. Darcy's approval, she had to admit that she did enjoy the evening.

"I have never seen a more unattractive group of girls in my life!" Caroline exclaimed. "How outdated their fashions and coarse their manners are!" she continued. "We are a long way from London, are we not, Mr. Darcy?" she asked. Despite Miss Bingley's attempts to engage Darcy in conversation, he remained in quiet contemplation for the rest of the evening. _"I must send for Georgie immediately,"_ he thought. _"If I also bring her governess, Georgie will be able to continue her studies. There is a pianoforte at Netherfield, and she should be able to continue practicing… Yes, I must discuss this plan with Bingley as soon as we are alone."_

(1) P&P, Chapter 3

(**Author's Note:** Reviews? Comments?)


	2. Netherfield Invitation

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**(Author's Note: **Just to clear up any confusion, there will be no pregnancies in this fanfic – planned or otherwise!)

**Chapter 2: ****Netherfield Invitation**

The following morning, as the Bennet family was recalling the events of the ball over the breakfast meal, a letter from Netherfield Park was delivered to Jane.

* * *

Dear Miss Bennet,

My sister and I enjoyed meeting you last evening. We shall die of boredom if you do not visit us, as the gentlemen will deprive us of their company by dining out with the officers this evening. Please join us as soon as you receive this letter.

Fondly,

Caroline Bingley

* * *

"This is unaccountable of her!" her mother complained. "Why should she invite you to dinner if her brother shall not be there?" This scenario did not fit her plan of marrying her eldest daughter to the eligible gentleman. _"How is she to gain the attentions of Mr. Bingley if he is not at home,"_ she wondered as she gazed out the window at the stormy, grey skies. _"If she were to spend the night, he would not help but to fall in love with her,"_ she calculated silently while her daughters begged her for the loan of the carriage. "No, my dears, I am afraid your father shall not be able to spare the carriage today. You had better go on horseback, as it is sure to rain and then you shall have to stay the night," she said, pleased with her own cleverness. _"It is a brilliant plan, to be sure!"_ thought she. Her daughters complained bitterly to no avail as she was not to be deterred from her plan.

Just as Mrs. Bennet had predicted, it started to rain as Jane set out for Netherfield and within minutes the rain had turned into a deluge. Quickly soaked to the skin, Jane turned around and returned home. Her sisters had been grievously worried for her, being out in such inclement weather, and were relieved to see her safely home again. They hurried upstairs with her to help her change into dry clothes. Her mother was annoyed to see her and scolded her mercilessly for ruining her plan: "This would have been a perfect opportunity for you to spend time with Mr. Bingley! Now how shall he fall in love with you?" Unfortunately, Jane did not have the energy to argue with her conniving mother; she had a headache and was exhausted. She was put to bed and fell immediately to sleep.

Elizabeth instructed a servant to take the carriage and deliver a letter to Netherfield.

* * *

Dear Miss Bingley,

I regret to inform you that my sister is unable to visit you today as she was suddenly taken ill with a sore throat and a headache. She is dreadfully disappointed and hopes that you will not be offended by her absence. We enjoyed making your acquaintance and hope to see you again soon.

Yours, etc.

Elizabeth Bennet

* * *

The following morning, Jane was still not feeling well and stayed in bed while the family gathered for breakfast. Her sisters were sorely distressed: "What do you think of your plan now, Mama?" Elizabeth asked her. "Jane could have died in your plan to pursue Mr. Bingley!" The sisters all agreed that Jane's health should not have been risked in pursuit of a potential husband.

"People do not die of a cold, my dears; she would have been perfectly well taken care of at Netherfield!" their mother insisted.

An hour later, the household went into a tumult as the Bingley carriage arrived at the front of the house. Caroline and Louisa went upstairs to visit with Jane while the gentlemen stayed in the drawing room.

Mrs. Bennet was sorely distressed at her failure to anticipate the gentleman's visit. If she had suspected that they would call on Jane this morning, she would have had each of her daughters dressed in their finest morning dresses – including Jane! _"I shall not make that mistake again!"_ thought she. _"All of the girls shall be ready for their visitors next time!"_ The best should could do at the moment was to ensure that her remaining daughters were displayed to their best advantage.

"Oh Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy! How thoughtful you are to pay a visit to my sweet Jane! She is feeling poorly this morning, otherwise she would be here to greet you. I thank you for your kindness on her behalf," she said, fawning over the gentlemen.

"It is my pleasure, Mrs. Bennet. I hope Miss Bennet recovers quickly and will be able to receive visitors soon," Bingley responded.

"Oh yes Sir, I dare say she will be well enough to receive you tomorrow, if you should be so kind to visit her again so soon," she implored him. _"Oh yes, Mr. Bingley, you can be assured that Jane will be up and ready to display her charms!" _she thought to herself. "_She shall be the mistress of Netherfield in three months, possibly four!" _

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennet, I shall look forward to seeing Miss Bennet well again," Bingley responded; however she did not hear this response.

"_Yes, I shall have __**so**__ many arrangements to make! The wedding clothes, Jane's new wardrobe, the wedding breakfast… Should they be married by special license? Well, there shall be plenty of time to decide that. What fine carriages Jane shall have! What pin money! Oh yes, she has made a most fortuitous match, that is to be sure! Wait until I tell Lady Lucas of my good fortune! She will be most displeased, make no mistake about that! So what if she __**does**__ have a knighted husband; her daughters shall never have husbands as fine as my daughters…"_ she was lost in her own world as the conversation in the drawing room went on without her.

Lydia had been fidgeting, eager to be out of the house. "Shall we go to Meryton this morning, Lizzy?" she asked.

"Yes, I wish to go to town as well," Kitty enthusiastically agreed.

"We can go to Meryton tomorrow, Lydia! Presently we have guests," Elizabeth responded as she poured the tea and offered it to the gentlemen.

"We should not want to interfere with your plans to go out, Miss Lydia," Bingley told her.

"You must forgive my sisters for their manners, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth said, with an embarrassed smile. "The militia is in town and they are eager for a redcoat sighting."

"Ah," sighed Lydia, "I long to meet a dashing officer! Must we wait, Mama?" she pleaded.

Interrupted from her reverie, Mrs. Bennet was startled back into the present day. "Lydia and Kitty wish to go to Meryton, Mama," Elizabeth told her.

"I should say not, my dears! We have visitors and I will remind you to act accordingly," she scolded her daughters.

"Mr. Bingley, perhaps you might be persuaded to take a tour of our gardens. They are not as grand as Netherfield's, but my father takes great pride in them," Elizabeth suggested.

"Yes, I would be delighted. Perhaps I may persuade Mr. Bennet to offer some suggestions for restoring the Netherfield gardens to their former grandeur," Bingley suggested to his host.

"Yes, the gardens have been quite neglected due to the owner's declining health. Mr. Darcy, will you accompany us outside for a tour?" Mr. Bennet inquired. Darcy agreed and they rose to go outside.

Mrs. Bennet became suddenly alarmed at the thought of her daughters being left behind to a gentlemen's outing and jumped into action: "Girls, go get your coats, you are all going outside to tour the gardens!" she insisted, despite the protests of the younger girls, she pushed them all outside and told them to be 'charming'.

The entire group went outside and toured the Longbourn gardens, which was already past its peak, but still had a few lingering blooms. While outdoors, Mr. Bennet and Darcy advised Bingley of the types of plants and bulbs that grow best in the area. Seizing her opportunity to gain favor with the wealthy gentleman, Lydia linked her arm with Darcy's and told him: "Oh Mr. Darcy, I would love to hear more about your garden. Please tell me more!" she said as she fluttered her lashes and clung tightly to him.

Darcy was accustomed to this type of treatment from the over-eager ladies of the Ton, but was not expecting it from a fifteen year old girl. He would much rather have her older sister on his arm; however, he was up to the challenge and proceeded to describe the names of every plant, flower, bush and tree he could imagine; their planting, growing and dormant seasons; their sun and water requirements and their relative distance to the house. He also pointed out similar plants in the Bennet garden.

Predictably, Lydia quickly lost interest in the lecture Darcy provided and allowed her thoughts to wander: "_Poor Mr. Darcy, he is so handsome and rich but so terribly dull! I suppose I should be able to tolerate living in boredom with all that __**money**__ to spend. And what shall I spend it on, I wonder? Of course, I must have new dresses and coats, all made in London by the finest seamstresses, with matching bonnets, of course; and I must have a fine carriage; and jewels – the wife of a wealthy man must have many jewels; and I am certain there must be other expensive items I should have. It shall be so much fun just thinking of ways to __**spend**__ all that money!"_ she thought to herself while smiling sweetly at Darcy.

During his lecture, Darcy occasionally glanced at Elizabeth and observed her watching him with amusement, her eyes sparkling with glee. He took this as encouragement to delve into more dreary details about the garden. _"I never suspected that my vast knowledge of horticulture would be so entertaining," _he thought as he continued on with the lecture, hoping Lydia would lose interest.

"Mr. Darcy, I doubt that the delphinium requires as much sun as you claim. I believe it prefers a partly shady area of the garden," Elizabeth interrupted him with a smile, pretending to challenge his expertise.

"I must beg to differ, Miss Elizabeth," he responded, accepting her challenge. "The delphinium does indeed require abundant sunshine." Lydia, who had become slightly annoyed at the interruption to her private reflections, decided that the present conversation did not hold any interest and moved on with the rest of the group. "On the other hand," he told Elizabeth when they were alone, "I might be convinced to accept your claim if you will accept my appreciation for relieving me from a certain admirer," he whispered.

"I believe you were moments away from escape, Sir, but I am pleased to have been of service," she told him with a smile. "My sister can be quite persistent, so I must advise you to be vigilant; perhaps you should study related textbooks, in preparation for the next assault," she suggested.

"I must confess, Miss Elizabeth, much of the information I relayed does not appear any textbook; it came solely from my imagination. I quickly realized that my lack of expertise was undetected, at least by one listener," he said with a smile.

"So there is no such flower named 'habberflabber'?" she asked with a sly smile. "And I was so looking forward to adding a new flower to our garden," she teased him.

"_She is the most charming woman of my acquaintance,"_ he thought as he chucked quietly. "Please forgive my deception, Miss Elizabeth, but I found myself forced to resort to extreme tactics," he told her.

"You may require those tactics again soon, Mr. Darcy. The Netherfield party is invited for supper this evening," she warned him with a smile. _"He is surprisingly charming,"_ thought she.

(**Author's Note:** Thank you for your follows and favorites!)


	3. The Admirer

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 3: ****The Admirer**

Mrs. Bennet instructed all her daughters to wear their favorite dresses and be on their best behavior for an evening with the eligible gentlemen. "Jane, my dear, you are very fortunate to have another opportunity to impress Mr. Bingley. If you had gone to Netherfield as I had planned, he would be half in love with you by now. But this evening, you must…"

Jane interrupted: "Mama, Please! You must promise not to mention a word about that this evening. I must insist," she implored her interfering mother.

Ignoring her eldest, she turned to her youngest: "Lydia, I think Mr. Darcy fancies you. You must be your most charming," she said as Lydia giggled and pranced about.

The Netherfield party arrived at the appointed hour and gathered in the drawing room before supper. After the usual formalities were dispensed (the weather, the state of the roads and everyone's health), Mrs. Bennet addressed Bingley: "My Jane looks well this evening, does she not, Mr. Bingley?" she said with a proud and hopeful air.

"Yes, she does indeed," Bingley agreed as he gazed at Jane.

"She so enjoyed dancing with you at the ball, Mr. Bingley! It was a great compliment that you paid her, asking her for a second dance, was is not my dear Jane?" she said, turning to her eldest, who turned scarlet at her mother's over-obvious attempts at match making. Of course Mrs. Bennet had completely overlooked the fact that Darcy had paid the same compliment to Elizabeth, by dancing with her twice. "Of course, my Jane is considered the jewel of the county! She had a gentleman admirer when she was just fifteen and we were sure he would make her an offer," she boasted.

"No, no Mama, please!" Jane insisted, hoping to deter her mother from re-telling the story.

"But he did write her a very lovely poem, indeed," she continued.

Elizabeth interjected: "Yes and that poem was the end of it! Just think of it: Poetry designed to drive away love!" she said with high spirits, hoping to end this particular discussion.

"I thought that poetry was the food of love," Darcy remarked, gazing directly at Elizabeth.

She smiled as she responded: "I would agree if it is a strong, healthy love; however, if it is only a mild inclination, one little poem will force it into oblivion. (2) Darcy was amused by her playful personality and her willingness to speak her own mind, so unlike the ladies of the Ton.

"And my Lydia is also looking quite well this evening, is she not Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Bennet inquired, hoping to turn his attention to her youngest daughter.

Abruptly interrupted from his silent appreciation of Elizabeth, Darcy was caught unaware by the sudden maneuver and was forced to gaze in Lydia's direction. _"Lydia? Am I expected to show interest in a fifteen year old girl?" _he thought as his mind raced for a suitable response. "I believe your entire family looks quite well this evening, Mrs. Bennet," he said, hoping to deflect the issue.

Caroline Bingley was amused at seeing Darcy squirm so uncomfortably. "Yes, Miss Lydia, Mr. Darcy is one of the most highly sought-after gentlemen of the ton, is he not Louisa?" she asked her sister, who readily agreed.

"_Yes, and now that gentleman is sitting right here in __my__ drawing room!"_ thought Mrs. Bennet. "_Oh yes, we shall have __two__ weddings here at Longbourn in three months, possibly four!"_ She continued her fanciful dreams in silent contemplation until she was abruptly interrupted by the housemaid's announcement that supper was ready. "Oh lovely!" she exclaimed. "Shall we all go in to supper?" she suggested to her guests. The Bennets did not observe a formal entrance into the dining room, allowing their guests to enter at their own pace and select their preferred seating. Lydia waited for Darcy to select his chair and she chose the one next to him, much to her mother's satisfaction. He found himself seated uncomfortably between Lydia and Caroline. Elizabeth chose a chair directly opposite from Darcy so she would have full view of the amusing events that were most certainly to evolve. She cast a glance at her father who also appeared to be eagerly anticipating the evening's amusements.

Once the meal had begun, Bingley announced: "I am thinking of holding a ball at Netherfield," he said to everyone's amazement.

"Oh yes, do hold a ball!" exclaimed Kitty.

Caroline was appalled at the very idea: "Charles, for some of us, a ball would rather be thought of as drudgery," said Caroline hoping to deter her brother from the idea. Mr. Bennet readily agreed.

"I enjoyed myself immensely at the assembly the other night but the evening ended far too early. If I held a ball, we would dance well into the morning hours," Bingley told them.

"That is an excellent notion, is it not Mr. Darcy?" asked Lydia, fluttering her lashes. Both Caroline and Elizabeth observed this behavior and hid their amusement from the rest of the party.

"Yes, once I have my mind made up about something, there is little anyone can do to change it," said Bingley.

"Yes, and now that you have decided to become a landowner, you have decided to lease a property instead of actually buying one," Darcy told him. _"So much for Bingley's decisiveness,"_ thought Darcy with a smirk.

Elizabeth was dismayed at Darcy's open criticism of his friend. "Perhaps Mr. Bingley prefers a trial run of ownership prior to making such an important decision," Elizabeth suggested, in Bingley's defense.

"Yes, that is exactly my plan," Bingley agreed, pleased to have support for his idea.

"I understand perfectly," Elizabeth responded.

Caroline and Darcy were both amazed at her boldness. _"What could she hope to accomplish by coming to Charlie's defense?" _Caroline wondered. _"Does she fancy my brother?"_

Despite being contradicted, Darcy was impressed with Elizabeth's bold defense of Bingley. _"Touché, Elizabeth, you are enchanting!" _he thought as he nodded in her direction.

"Yes, I agree that land ownership is a wonderful thing, indeed. Certainly nothing to be taken for granted," Mrs. Bennet agreed.

"_Please, please, please do not say anything about the entail," _Elizabeth silently pleaded with her mother.

"Of course, Longbourn is entailed away to the male line. Having only daughters has turned out to be very unlucky for the Bennets," Mrs. Bennet told her guests who only nodded uncomfortably in agreement. "Yes, it is a very sad thing for my daughters that their home shall be taken away from them when their father dies. Whoever thought that entails were a smart thing must not be very smart at all, I must say," Mrs. Bennet lamented.

"_Please, please, please do not say anything about us living in the hedgerows!"_ Elizabeth silently pleaded.

"Mr. Bingley," Mr. Bennet interrupted before his wife could continue with the current topic. "I must confess that I had secretly wished that you had sprained your ankle at the assembly the other night. Now I shall have to listen to nothing else but gowns and ribbons and slippers and hair ornaments, ad nauseam until your ball is over! Even after your ball, I shall have to hear of nothing else for weeks afterwards. I must say, you have done me quite a disservice, Sir!" he lamented in mock outrage, as his daughters and guests laughed with amusement.

Bingley laughed at this speech: "I offer my most sincere condolences, Mr. Bennet; however, the ball must go on!" he said with mock defiance, to the cheers and applause of the Bennet sisters. The mood had lightened considerably and the evening continued in the same light. After supper, card tables were produced and Mr. Hurst was persuaded into joining Mr. Bennet in a chess match. Try as he might, Darcy was unable to avoid the attentions of his fifteen year old admirer, much to the amusement of Elizabeth and Caroline.

At the end of a mostly enjoyable evening, the Bingley carriage was called for and the Netherfield party took their leave of the Bennets. On the ride home, Caroline teased Darcy: "When am I to wish you joy, Mr. Darcy? It seems that you have captured the imagination of a young Bennet sister. Yes, she shall be a credit to Pemberley! Such fine connections and such a fine mother-in-law you shall have!" she suggested with a polite sneer.

Yes," Darcy agreed. "I imagine Mrs. Bennet will be a fine mother-in-law someday," he told her. _"However, the Bennet sister I have my eye on shall indeed be a __great__ credit to Pemberley,"_ he thought to himself with a smile.

(2) Poetry conversation adapted from P&P, Chapter 9

(**Author's Note:** Thank you for your encouragement! I appreciate your comments!)


	4. The Cousin

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 4: ****The Cousin**

The Bennets were anticipating the arrival of their cousin with great curiosity. Reverend William Collins, the son of Mr. Bennet's cousin had written a long letter in an attempt to extend an olive branch for a long-standing disagreement between his late father and Mr. Bennet.

At the appointed hour, Mr. Collins arrived at the house and was announced by a servant: "A gracious good afternoon to you, Sir! William Collins, at your service!" Collins said, greeting his cousin. Introductions were made to the entire family and they were settled into the drawing room. "I must say, Cousin, I have never seen such a lovely family as yours! I had heard that your daughters were all quite beautiful but nothing could have prepared me for the beauty that I see before me today! You have indeed been blessed!" Collins complimented his host with over-abundant enthusiasm.

Mr. Bennet was amused by the ridiculous enthusiasm of his cousin and eagerly anticipated several days of entertainment. "Yes I quite agree, Mr. Collins, I have indeed been blessed," he said dryly.

"Yes, Mr. Collins, our daughters are the jewels of the county, are they not Mr. Bennet?" Mrs. Bennet asked proudly. _"Another eligible gentleman for our daughters! We are very fortunate indeed!"_ she thought to herself.

"_Yes, indeed, the eldest Miss Bennet is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld; her countenance is that of an angel,"_ thought Collins_. "She will make a most excellent parson's wife; her Ladyship will be most pleased with my selection!"_ he thought as Mrs. Bennet continued her daughters' praises.

"I feel as though I was sitting in the drawing room at the Rosings estate; the grandeur of this room is so vast it rivals that of my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine DeBourgh's own drawing room! The furnishings are so grand and tastefully situated, I must say," Collins observed as he looked about the room. _"Of course, nothing could match the expensive furnishings of Rosings and many of the pieces will need to be replaced when I assume ownership," _he silently observed, _"but I believe I shall be quite comfortable here at Longbourn." _

"Thank you for your generous compliment, Sir," Mrs. Bennet told him. _"Oh dear, look at him gawking at all of my precious heirlooms! He is most certainly taking an inventory of my belongings to ensure that the items are still in place when he inherits the estate!" _she thought with alarm.

"Please allow me to apologize for the entire business with the entail of the estate, my esteemed Cousin. It is most unfortunate for your lovely daughters that they shall not be allowed to inherit," Collins told his cousin. _"However, it is most __fortunate__ for me!"_ thought he. _"Once the old man expires, I shall have a lovely home, a beautiful wife and a modest income. He does appear to be quite old, I must say, I shall not have to wait long to be a land owner,"_ Collins mused privately.

"Yes Mr. Collins, I quite agree it is most unfortunate that our family home shall be taken away from our lovely daughters. I hope that when my husband goes to his final reward, you will have pity on a poor, helpless widow and not turn me out to live in the hedgerows!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed to the horror of her daughters.

"Mama! Please do not stress yourself so!" Jane pleaded with her mother. Mr. Bennet merely sat back and enjoyed the ridiculous scene before him, finding amusement in his wife's uninhibited petition.

Collins was suddenly filled with remorse: "The hedgerows? Certainly you must not think me so callous to evict a helpless widow from her home, Mrs. Bennet!" he exclaimed, regretful for wishing the old man dead. Searching desperately for a new topic of conversation, he found none and sat uncommonly silent until his cousin finally broke the silence.

"Mr. Collins, I am sure that you must desire to refresh yourself after your long journey. Please allow me to escort you to your chamber." The parson took his leave from the ladies and followed his host up the stairs to the guest chamber. "Supper is served at five o'clock, sir," Mr. Bennet told his guest, who then proceeded to thank his host profusely before finally entering his chamber and closing the door. "Oh y_es, the next few days shall be quite diverting, indeed," _thought Mr. Bennet with a smile as he retreated to the silence of his study.

At supper that evening, Collins offered effusive praise for everything in sight; the furnishings, the fireplace, the table settings, the mutton, the potatoes, even the ribbons in Kitty's hair. He then went on to offer praises for his patroness, her daughter and her estate, describing the artwork, the carpeting, the chandeliers, even the windows. Making it impossible to get a word in, he went on to describe his small rectory and the improvements being made to it. _"Hence the need to take a trip to his long-lost cousin's estate," _thought Mr. Bennet. _"He is in need of lodging during the renovation of his home," _he realized as he smiled at the thought of a full fortnight of amusement.

"_He must marry one of the girls,"_ thought Mrs. Bennet. _"He has a good income and a newly renovated home – he will make a perfect match for one of my girls. Then when he inherits the estate, it shall be assured that it will stay in the family," _she contemplated the future while Collins continued his abundant praises.

"_He must be the most ridiculous person of my acquaintance,"_ thought Elizabeth.

"_Does he ever stop talking?"_ wondered Mary.

"_I hope to find the most perfect ribbon for my bonnet in Meryton tomorrow,"_ thought Lydia, oblivious to the parson's incessant chatter.

After supper, they withdrew to the drawing room. The girls were occupied with their embroidery and Mr. Bennet with his newspaper. Collins pulled Mrs. Bennet to the side for a private discussion: "Mrs. Bennet, as you know, I have been granted a living and a humble cottage by my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine DeBourgh. One of the reasons for my trip to Hertfordshire was for the purpose of finding a wife. I am quite pleased to inform you that one of your daughters has captured my special attention," he told her, to her great delight. "Yes, Madam, I have no doubts whatsoever that my esteemed patroness would be most pleased with my marriage to your eldest daughter," he told her proudly.

Mrs. Bennet received this announcement with great alarm: "Jane? Oh, but Mr. Collins, I am afraid that is quite out of the question!" she said to his great dismay. "Jane has already captured the special attention of a wealthy gentleman here in Hertfordshire and is soon to be engaged," she said to his great disappointment. "But any of my other daughters would make an excellent choice. Of course, Jane is the most beautiful girl in all of Hertfordshire, but her sisters are also quite handsome, each in their own way, do you not agree?" she asked him as she motioned in the direction of her daughters.

"Yes, indeed, all of your daughters are very beautiful," Collins told her, lamenting the loss of his first choice; however, encouraged that the four remaining sisters were still possible marriage partners. He resolved to observe each girl carefully and select the one that was most likely to impress Lady Catherine.

"_Of course, Mr. Darcy will want to marry Lydia, so that leaves Elizabeth, Mary or Kitty for Mr. Collins; but any of them would make an excellent parson's wife – and keep Longbourn in the family. She would have to produce a son, of course, something that I was not fortunate enough to do myself…"_ Mrs. Bennet thought, lost in her own private musings.


	5. The Stranger

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 5: ****The Stranger**

The following morning at breakfast the younger girls were eager to be out of the house: "Mama, may we please be excused? Kitty and I wish to go to Meryton," Lydia asked her mother, entirely disinterested with the present conversation. "You promised that we could go!" she insisted.

"Yes, my dears, and perhaps Mr. Collins would care to join you," she suggested. "The distance is only one mile and quite a pleasant walk, Mr. Collins. It will allow you to become more acquainted with the area," she told him. _"And he will also become more acquainted with his lovely cousins,"_ she thought to herself as she tried to determine which of his daughters the parson might select for his future wife. _"Mary would make an excellent parson's wife, but he may also decide on Kitty, who is so full of enthusiasm. Even Lizzy may catch his attention. Oh yes, we shall have a wedding here at Longbourn in three months, possibly four!" _she calculated silently as the girls and Collins left the house.

While the Bennet sisters were on their way to Meryton, they encountered Bingley and Darcy, who had come to call on the family. "Miss Bennet, I am pleased to see you so well recovered," Bingley told Jane as he dismounted his horse. Introductions were made to the parson, who was vastly surprised to meet a particular gentleman.

"A gracious good morning to you, Mr. Darcy, it is my extreme pleasure to finally make your acquaintance! I have heard nothing of you but the highest praise from my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine DeBourgh! It is my pleasure to inform you that I left her and your beloved cousin in the best of health, just a few days ago!" he said excitedly, pandering to Darcy.

"_Ah, yes, I had heard that my aunt had employed a new parson but I had no idea he was such an insipid toad,"_ thought Darcy. "I thank you, Sir," Darcy told him with a slight nod of his head.

"Yes, yes, now that we are all introduced, we must continue on to town," Lydia insisted impatiently. The gentlemen were encouraged to accompany them into town and they quickly agreed. Bingley and Jane followed behind Lydia and Kitty who rushed on ahead of the rest of the group. Darcy and Elizabeth walked together, followed by Collins and Mary.

"Do you and your sisters often walk to Meryton, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy asked her.

"Yes Sir, it is a pleasant walk and it is a great opportunity to meet new people," she replied.

Collins suddenly barged in between them to offer his own thoughts on the subject: "I quite agree, Cousin, walking is a pleasant diversion and offers the greatest benefits to one's health and well-being. There are numerous advantages to walking, do you not agree, Mr. Darcy?" he asked, seeking to engage the esteemed gentlemen into conversation.

"_Any hopes I may have had previously for enjoying the company of Miss Elizabeth today have now been successfully destroyed by Parson Toad,"_ thought Darcy with disdain as he merely nodded and assumed a steely façade. He avoided any further attempts to join in conversation and walked the rest of the way to Meryton in silence, guiding his horse behind the rest of the group. He resolved to avoid Elizabeth while in the company of Collins, so there would be no suspicion that he was interested in her; such information would undoubtedly be relayed to his interfering Aunt Catherine.

"_Why is Mr. Darcy so charming one moment and so disagreeable the next?"_ wondered Elizabeth.

Once the group reached Meryton, Lydia noticed a new gentleman who was conversing with her friend, Mr. Denny. Determined to make the acquaintance of the handsome stranger, she ran ahead and approached them, calling out: "Mr. Denny! I see you are back from London!" Her older sisters were horrified at her forward behavior, but all attempts to restrain her went unnoticed.

Denny was pleased to see the Bennet sisters and greeted them all amiably: "Yes Miss Lydia, it is a pleasure to see you and your sisters again," he told them. When the rest of the group reached him, Denny said: "Please allow me to introduce my friend, Mr. Wickham, who has just accepted a commission in the militia."

Introductions were made all around and when Wickham noticed Darcy, he became alarmed and stood in frozen silence while Darcy glared at him with contempt. _"I had hoped never to encounter this blaggard again after he almost seduced my sister," _Darcy thought as he continued to glare at Wickham. "Mr. Denny, I hope for your sake that you have no sisters," he said sarcastically.

Denny was startled by this statement and responded that he did not, in fact, have any sisters. Wickham seemed to shrink in stature, bowed to the group and took his leave. Elizabeth noticed the interaction between the two gentlemen and found it exceedingly puzzling. _"That seemed extremely odd,"_ thought she. _"They are obviously acquainted but there seems to be a dispute between them, possibly involving Miss Darcy."_ She could make no sense of the scene she had witnessed and resolved to discuss it later with Jane.

Darcy and Bingley soon took their leave of the Bennet sisters, who then proceeded to the residence of their Aunt Grace, who was their mother's sister. Mr. Collins was introduced to Aunt Grace and Uncle Stuart. "A gracious good morning to you, Mr. and Mrs. Philips, it is my greatest pleasure to make your acquaintance! Thank you for welcoming me into your lovely home. I feel as though I was viewing the breakfast parlor at the Rosings estate; which is, of course, the residence of my esteemed patroness, the honorable Lady Catherine DeBourgh. The grandeur of your fireplace is so vast it rivals that of her ladyship's fireplace! The furnishings are so grand and tastefully situated, I must say," he complimented his host and hostess profusely, which was received with great appreciation. The group was invited to return later in the day for supper and cards. Lydia pleaded with her uncle to also invite Denny and Wickham and he agreed to call on them later to issue the invitation. The group took their leave and returned home to Longbourn.

_ooOOoo_

On the way back to Netherfield, Bingley wondered about the scene between Darcy and Wickham: "Darcy, are you acquainted with Mr. Wickham?" he inquired.

"Do you recall that I mentioned a family emergency, last summer?" Darcy asked. When Bingley nodded, he continued: "Georgiana nearly eloped with Wickham; he convinced her that he was in love with her and she foolishly believed him. When I advised him that he would never have access to her inheritance, he abandoned her. He has a weakness for gaming and seeks a woman with a large fortune," he explained.

"His commanding officer must be notified!" Bingley suggested.

"Yes, I agree" Darcy told him and they turned around and headed back into Meryton to discuss the issue with Colonel Forster.

_ooOOoo_

Later that evening, the Bennet sisters and Collins returned to the Philips house for supper. Denny and Wickham soon joined them and they assembled in the small dining room. Elizabeth had hoped to have a conversation with Wickham; however, Collins dominated the conversation with long descriptions of his humble cottage, the improvements being made to the cottage by his esteemed patroness and the grandeur of the Rosings estate. The sisters' attempts to change the subject or even participate in the conversation were each time hindered by the constant chattering of the parson. When the ladies withdrew to the drawing room, Elizabeth grew impatient for the gentlemen to join them; she hoped for an opportunity to speak with her new acquaintance. She was curious to know of his attachment to Mr. Darcy. When the gentlemen finally joined the ladies, card tables were set out and games initiated. Wickham did not play cards, but instead sat close to Elizabeth: "Miss Elizabeth, how long have you been acquainted with Mr. Darcy?" he inquired.

"Only a few days," she replied. "Are you acquainted with the gentleman?" she inquired.

"Yes, we were childhood friends; however, you would hardly know that by the cold greeting I received earlier today. We are not on friendly terms," he replied.

"I am very sorry to hear that, Sir," she told him, hesitant to ask for further details of their past dispute.

"Indeed, I have suffered grievously at the hands of Mr. Darcy. He has deprived me of my rightful inheritance and now I have no other choice but to join the militia," he told her.

Elizabeth thought it quite odd that he would share such personal information with a virtual stranger. "I am very sorry to hear it, Sir; that is most distressing," she told him.

"Yes, I hesitate to speak ill of Darcy since his father was exceedingly kind to me in my youth and bequeathed me an inheritance on his deathbed. He was a father-figure to me, the very best of men, unlike the son," said Wickham with proud distain.

"_He is most certainly __**not hesitant**__ to speak ill of Mr. Darcy, that is most clear,"_ thought Elizabeth. "You were very fortunate to have such a father-figure," she told him, keeping a positive tone.

"Indeed, I was," Wickham agreed. "He bequeathed me a living at the church on his estate. The church was my intended profession, but Darcy gave the living to another man," he explained with bitterness.

Elizabeth was startled by this statement: _"Why would he divulge such intimate details about his past with me, if not to discredit Mr. Darcy?" _she wondered. "I am very sorry to hear of your loss, Sir," she said gravely.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. Darcy's resentment of my relationship with his father has led to my state of near poverty. I fear that a military life is not what I intended but I must have employment," he said sadly.

"I hope you will enjoy your life as a military officer, ," she told him, attempting to lighten the mood. Remembering Darcy's warning to Denny about having a sister, she asked: "Are you also acquainted with Miss Darcy?"

"I believe her to be an arrogant, conceited kind of girl, much like her brother. She was very sweet when she was a child and she adored me – but she is nothing to me now," he told her.

Since she found Darcy to be neither arrogant nor conceited, she doubted that his sister possessed either of these qualities. In fact, she doubted if anything the gentleman had told her held even the smallest element of truth.

"Mr. Wickham! You must come and play cards," shouted Lydia from across the room, to the dismay of her older sisters. _"Playing cards is a most excellent way to become acquainted with a new gentleman,"_ thought she. Wickham took his leave from Elizabeth and joined in the card game.

When the evening came to an end, the carriage was called for, the guests took their leave and the Longbourn party returned home.

(**Author's Note:** Thank you to all you reviewers! I appreciate your comments! Especially the ones about Lydia!)


	6. The Lodge

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 6: ****The Lodge**

The following evening, the Longbourn and Netherfield parties were invited to Lucas Lodge. Sir and Lady Lucas were both respected members of the community and frequently hosted evenings with their neighbors. The eldest Lucas daughter, Charlotte, was Elizabeth's oldest and dearest friend. Mr. Bennet normally had no inclination to attend such events; however, having had his fill of the ridiculous enthusiasm of his cousin, he was eager to be out of the house.

When the Netherfield party arrived, two newcomers had accompanied them: Miss Georgiana Darcy and Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, the Darcy's cousin. Darcy had outwardly justified his reasoning for his sister's presence: that he needed to have his sister near him for his own peace of mind, but secretly, he desired her to meet Elizabeth. Introductions were made all around and the newcomers were welcomed with great enthusiasm. Collins was yet again overly-pleased to make the acquaintance of two more relatives of his esteemed patroness.

Card tables were set out for those who preferred to play and carpets were rolled away for those who preferred to dance, with Mary and Georgiana providing the accompaniment on the pianoforte.

Mrs. Bennet was thoroughly enjoying the evening, gossiping with her neighbors, when Charlotte entered the room. "My dear Charlotte, it is such a pity that you are not more handsome! However, do not despair; a spinster's life is not so difficult! You would make an excellent traveling companion! Just think of the places you shall go!" she exclaimed. Her daughters were horrified at the blatant insult of their dear friend; however, this was not the first time Charlotte had heard such offences from her outspoken neighbor. Still, the pang in her heart persisted.

Caroline was shocked by the outrageous remark: _"What a horrible thing to say, even if it is true; the poor woman cannot help being tragically unattractive!" _she thought.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stepped forward in support of Charlotte: "Miss Lucas, may I have the honor of the next dance?" he asked as he bowed grandly and extended his hand. She gratefully accepted, took his hand and joined in the dance.

Mrs. Bennet pushed Lydia in front of Darcy and suggested, in the most unsubtle manner, that the two have a dance. Searching the room for Elizabeth, Darcy noticed her standing in a corner talking to Charlotte. Realizing that Mrs. Bennet would persist until he danced with Lydia, he acquiesced and offered his hand, which she giddily accepted. While they danced, he attempted to discover more information about Elizabeth: "I noticed that your sister Elizabeth is not dancing this set," Darcy told Lydia.

"Who would want to dance with Elizabeth?" Lydia asked incredulously. "She is old; practically a spinster. All she ever does is read, the poor thing; she is uncommonly dull. It is no wonder she has not made a match and she probably never will. Unfortunately, the bloom of youth is no longer with her. Of course, I would rather be fifteen, at the pinnacle of my appearance," Lydia suggested, with her head held high. At the end of the dance, Darcy escorted his partner back to her mother and took his leave, eager to be away from them.

Caroline observed Lydia fawning once again over Darcy. When he requested a dance with Caroline, she could not help but mention his admirer: "Oh yes, the future Mrs. Darcy has made her intentions quite clear, to be sure," she teased him. "Yes, there shall be a wedding in Hertfordshire that will be the talk of the Ton!" He accepted her teasing with good humor but did not respond. At the end of the dance he escorted her back to her seat and took his leave, impatient to be away from her. _"You may go for now, my dear Mr. Darcy, but in the end you will realize that no country girl can compare to me,"_ she silently acknowledged.

Darcy wanted to dance with Elizabeth, but did not want to be observed by Collins. Confident that Parson Toad was otherwise occupied at cards in the other room, Darcy sought out Elizabeth, approached her and requested the next dance. Mr. Bennet was standing next to her and nudged his daughter in Darcy's direction. Encouraged by her father, she accepted his hand and they joined the dance.

Recalling her conversation with Wickham, Elizabeth told Darcy: "You seemed to be quite displeased by our meeting with Mr. Wickham yesterday," she told him.

"I have trouble forgiving others for their offenses against me and my family. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever," he replied.

"Yes, he confirmed that he has had the misfortune to lose your good opinion," she said.

"Yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed," he sneered.

"_Why is he so cross with me?"_ she wondered. "Forgive me, Sir. I meant no offence; I simply intended to relay my conversation with Mr. Wickham. He spoke quite candidly…" she began, however, she was abruptly interrupted.

"You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns," he said angrily, feeling the tension between them rise.

She tore her hand away from his and stopped dancing. "On the contrary, Sir, I do not – nor do I take an interest in yours!" she said angrily as she spun away and left him standing there alone.

Georgiana had observed their exchange and went in search of Elizabeth. "Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth, I could not help but notice that my brother must have offended you in some way," she told her.

Suddenly embarrassed by her outburst, Elizabeth tried to minimize the issue. "Please do not trouble yourself with our argument, Miss Darcy. I am certain that I over-reacted. Mr. Darcy has indeed been very kind to me and my family; however, he can be quite infuriating at times," she said, trying to calm down after their angry exchange.

"Yes, that is often true," Georgiana agreed. "William is occasionally plagued by over-contemplation," she said with a smile, evoking a smile in return from Elizabeth. "However, I could not be more proud of him. He recently rescued me from a disastrous mistake and I am forever indebted to him." Elizabeth noticed that Georgiana did not provide any details but she seemed genuinely devoted to her brother. "_Could this mistake be the subject of the dispute between the two gentlemen?"_ she wondered.

Another observer had also witnessed the private exchange between the couple and Darcy's forlorn expression upon their parting. _"Oh no, this will never do,"_ thought Caroline. _"I have worked too long to lose him to a lowly country girl. I shall not be deterred from my plan to be mistress of Pemberley. I must have another dance with Mr. Darcy this evening," _she thought as she planned her next move_._ As the next dance began, she extended her hand to Darcy: "Who can resist a Scottish reel, Mr. Darcy?" she suggested demurely.

Darcy was taken aback by her bold suggestion and was about to decline, when the Colonel stepped forward and addressed her: "I fancy a Scottish reel, Miss Bingley! May I steal her from you, Will?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"_I owe you, Richard!"_ thought Darcy. "Of course, please do," he said as he bowed and took his leave. Of course, this outcome was not what Caroline had planned, but as she was left with no alternative, she politely accepted the dance with the Colonel.

ooOOoo

Darcy went in search of Elizabeth and found her sitting alone in a corner of the dining parlor. She acknowledged him with a slight nod but offered him no smile then barely glanced in his direction. He was sorely disappointed for he had hoped that she had anticipated seeing him as much as he had anticipated seeing her. Sensing that this was not the case, he asked her: "Are you cross with me, Miss Elizabeth?"

"You are a puzzlement to me, Mr. Darcy," she replied. "You are charming one moment and disagreeable the next," she told him. "For example; during supper last night, you criticized your good friend Mr. Bingley about his decision to lease Netherfield."

"One must always follow their convictions," he explained.

"Yes but regard for others must modify one's conduct. Discretion and diplomacy should best serve in protecting others," she replied. (3)

"You may very well feel that protecting others is the best approach, Miss Elizabeth; however, I feel that being true to one's own character is the most **honest** approach," he insisted.

"Yes, but not at the expense of your friendships and the feelings of others. Would Mr. Bingley question the wisdom of **your** decisions? Would he criticize **you** in the company of others?" she inquired, trying to make her point.

He considered this momentarily. Certainly he did value Bingley's friendship and amiable demeanor, and his remark may have been interpreted as harsh. "Forgive me, of course you are correct, Miss Elizabeth. I shall endeavor to heed your advice," he told her with a smile.

"Please do," she replied, returning his smile.

"Then I have not lost your good opinion?" he asked hopefully.

"You have not, Sir," she assured him with a smile.

"I am greatly relieved," he told her. He took his leave with a grand, flourishing bow, imitating the parson and making her giggle. "Until we meet again, Madam," he told her and left in search of his party.

She was thoroughly perplexed by him.

While playing at cards, Collins had observed the intimate conversation and glances between the couple: _"Oh dear, her Ladyship shall be very distressed to learn of the intimacies that have been displayed here this evening,"_ thought he.

After the Netherfield party had taken their leave, Charlotte said to Elizabeth: "I think Mr. Darcy must be in love with you, Lizzy! He could not take his eyes off you the entire evening!" she observed.

"In love? Certainly you must be exaggerating, Charlotte! Mr. Darcy would never fall in love; he is far too serious for such a fanciful notion!" she said with certainty, secretly hoping that her friend was right.

(3) Elizabeth's speech adapted from P&P, Chapter 24

(**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading and following my fic!)


	7. Netherfield Ball

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**(Author's Note: **Thank you to all you reviewers who pointed out an inconsistency in Chapter 6. It is now corrected. Let's go to the Netherfield Ball, shall we?)

**Chapter 7: ****Netherfield Ball**

When Georgie learned that there was to be a ball at Netherfield, she worried that she did not bring appropriate attire. Caroline sought to reassure her: "Please do not be overly concerned, Miss Darcy; just wear whatever you have brought that is best. These country folks will most certainly not know the difference and it will be far superior to any garment they could ever dream of wearing," she proudly told the younger woman.

Georgie had been given permission to visit the ball for the first dance only with her brother. Under normal circumstances, a young girl who had not yet made her debut into society would not be permitted to attend a ball; however, she had sufficiently complained and pleaded with her brother that he was convinced to allow it. It was agreed that as soon as the first dance was over, her brother would immediately escort her to her guest chamber, where she would remain for the rest of the evening. When she descended the stairs on the arm of her cousin Richard, he beamed with pride and told her: "Georgie, you are a sight to behold! Every young man in the room is certain to fall madly in love with you."

"Thank you, kind Sir!" she said as she curtsied daintily. She was excited to attend her first event – and also a bit nervous. Richard escorted her to the music room where none of the other guests had yet assembled. Richard noticed Collins enter the room and greeted him cordially.

"Of course, you remember my young cousin, Miss Darcy," he said to the parson.

"A gracious good evening to you, Miss Darcy, it is indeed a delight to see you again. As you may know, I have been granted by my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine DeBourgh, the rectory on her estate. She is a most honorable and noble woman and it is my great honor to have been distinguished in this way," he boasted.

"Mr. Collins, may I trouble you to remain here with Miss Darcy while I go in search of her brother? I shall only be a moment," he told the parson. A few other guests had now entered the music room and Richard felt confident that his momentary absence would not be noticed.

"Certainly Colonel, it shall be my pleasure to remain," he said graciously. When Richard was gone, he addressed Georgie: "Miss Darcy, you are indeed a most charming young lady! I have never seen a more elegant young woman. You seem born to be a duchess." She blushed and curtsied to the parson as he continued: "In point of true beauty, you are far superior to the handsomest of your sex," he said as he bent to one knee. "Almost as soon as I had entered this room, I had singled you out as the companion of my future life." (4)

Georgie turned suddenly pale and searched nervously for Richard and Darcy who entered the music room together and observed Collins on bended knee and Georgie trembling with fright. "I must object, Sir!" said Darcy as he grabbed Georgie's hand.

Richard grabbed Collins' arm and pulled him to his feet. "Mr. Collins, let us take a walk, shall we?" he insisted as he pulled the parson out of the room. When they reached a quiet area, he said: "Explain yourself, Sir!" he insisted angrily.

"Colonel, you must excuse me. I was run away with by my feelings. As soon as I saw Miss Darcy standing there with her angelic countenance, I found it impossible to imagine my future life without her," he explained.

"Mr. Collins, am I to understand that you felt the sudden urge to propose to my cousin after being alone with her for less than one minute?" he demanded angrily.

Collins stumbled and stuttered: "Well… yes… Colonel, Sir…it does seem quite… implausible… I must admit… but… I felt an overwhelming force take over my senses and…."

Richard interrupted him: "Rest assured Mr. Collins, as one of Miss Darcy's legal guardian, there is not the slightest chance in heaven or on earth that I would ever give my consent; nor would her brother give his consent. I suggest your turn your attentions elsewhere," he said sternly as he abruptly left without taking his leave.

Upstairs in her chamber, Georgie finished drinking a glass of water that her brother had poured for her. The color had returned to her face and she had stopped trembling. "I apologize most sincerely, William. I know not what I did to encourage such a sudden proposal from Mr. Collins," she said, blaming herself.

"Of course you did nothing wrong, Georgie! Collins is the most ridiculous toad I have ever had the misfortune to meet! And now, you have also suffered the same misfortune," he said, trying to make her laugh.

Richard knocked on the door and poked his head inside: "There you are, you little heart-breaker! Poor Collins – he has been rejected by the prettiest girl at the party!" he said with a mischievous smile.

"I did not reject him, Richard!" she exclaimed as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, then, you **do** wish to marry him! Shall I go tell him the good news?" he said, opening the door.

"You shall do no such thing, Richard!" she exclaimed with alarm, but then burst into laughter when she saw his teasing smile. "Richard, do not tease me so! He gave me such a fright!"

"I knew someone would fall in love with you this evening but I had no idea that he would propose as well!" he said, teasing her once more. Then turning serious, he said: "I apologize, Georgie; I should never have left you alone with Collins. I considered the alternative of dragging you with me to find Will and thought that leaving you with a man of the cloth would be the most advantageous alternative; however, I was severely mistaken. I apologize to you both," he told his cousins.

"And I am very sorry that I did not meet you at the appointed hour," Darcy told her. "This entire unfortunate event would have been avoided, had I not been detained," neglecting to tell her that he had been following Elizabeth as she toured the house. "I am sorry that your first ball has ended so abruptly, Georgie; however, I think it would be best if you stayed in your chamber for the rest of the evening." She reluctantly agreed, he summoned the governess and left his sister in Mrs. Annesley's care.

When Darcy returned to the ball, he noticed a group of militia men dressed in their red uniforms. Standing in the midst of the men was George Wickham. Darcy felt his fury rise to the boiling point and approached them: "Wickham, what are you doing here?" he snarled angrily. During his visit to Colonel Forster with Bingley, the Colonel had agreed to keep Wickham confined to his quarters until a complete investigation could be done on his background.

"**Willie Boy!** Thought you could keep me away, did you?" he sneered, obviously intoxicated. "Well, here I am and you are powerless to stop me – as always," he laughed, showing off for his companions who laughed along with him.

Darcy felt his control snap and drew back his fist to dispense with Wickham once and for all when Richard pulled him back. "No Will! I fully understand your need to pummel the blaggard but I must object – I cannot allow it. You can see that the man is thoroughly intoxicated. You have an uncommon advantage and – more to the point – I am a selfish creature; I want that privilege solely for myself," he said as his fist connected solidly with Wickham's jaw, who then crumpled to the floor. "Sorry Cousin!" he said guiltily as he and Darcy exchanged amused glances. "Very well, you men!" addressing the remaining redcoats, "Get him out of here!" he ordered. To Darcy, he said: "I will get him back to his quarters; you go and enjoy the charms of the young ladies!" he advised his cousin.

Darcy took his cousin's advice and went in search of Elizabeth. He found her in the company of Charlotte Lucas, requested the next dance and was accepted. He was still in a foul mood after his encounter with Wickham, which clearly showed on his face. _"Why is he so cross? Does he disapprove of me?"_ Elizabeth wondered while they danced. "Are you enjoying the evening, Mr. Darcy," she asked him hesitantly.

"It has been a most interesting evening, thus far," he replied. Seeing her furrowed brow, he continued. "I had an unexpected encounter with your friend, Mr. Wickham," he told her.

"I would consider that particular gentleman merely as an acquaintance, Sir," she replied.

"I trust the gentleman confided in you of his vast misfortunes due to his former connections with my family," he suggested.

"He did, indeed," she replied; "however, I can assure you I believed not a word of his complaints against you. He contradicted himself repeatedly and I concluded that his story lacked any validity," she explained as they went down the dance.

He then realized that this is what Elizabeth had been attempting to tell him at Lucas Lodge; however he had assumed the worst and caused their disagreement. "I am greatly relieved, Miss Elizabeth. I can assure you that Mr. Wickham's complaints against me have no validity; however, that is a discussion for another time. I would be happy to relay the full story to you at a later date, but for the moment, I would prefer to enjoy our dance," he told her.

"As you wish," she replied as they continued the dance.

Meanwhile… Collins approached Caroline at the refreshment table: "Miss Bingley, you are indeed the most charming young lady. I have never seen a more elegant woman. You seem born to be a duchess. In point of true beauty, you are far superior to the handsomest of your sex. Almost as soon as I had made your acquaintance, I had singled you out as the companion of my future life," he said as he bent on one knee.

"Charles!" she called out, searching for her brother.

"Before I am run away with my feelings, let me state my reasons for marrying. Firstly, every clergyman must set the example of matrimony for his parishioners; secondly, I think it will add greatly to my happiness; and thirdly; it is the wish of my most esteemed patroness, Mrs. Catherine DeBourgh that I select a wife."

"**Charles!"** she shouted, searching frantically for her brother.

"I must assure you that I shall speak to her Ladyship in the highest terms of your modesty, loveliness and other amiable qualities. Of course, with my connections to the DeBourgh family, my circumstances are highly in my favor. Now there is nothing left to be said, except to assure you of the violence of my affections," he stated, fully expecting a positive response.

"Sir, I must request that you desist at once!" Caroline demanded, still searching for Charles.

Undeterred by her objections, he continued: "Your momentary rejection is not unexpected; you would have been less amiable in my eyes had there not been this little unwillingness. Your hesitation serves to increase my affections and your modesty adds to your other perfections. (4)

Charles and Darcy finally came running to her rescue, pulling the parson to his feet. "Reverend, you have been quite busy this evening, have you not?" Darcy asked him sarcastically, perturbed that he had been interrupted while dancing with Elizabeth.

Bingley addressed the parson: "Mr. Collins, I must advise you that I would never have given my consent to such an engagement. I can assure you whole heartily that my sister is not meant to be the wife of a parson. Yours is a noble profession, to be sure; however, your lifestyle would certainly not satisfy my sister's lofty expectations. Shall we agree to part as friends?" he asked the parson in his usual amiable manner.

"Of course, Mr. Bingley, I understand completely and no offence is taken," he said. Darcy took Collins by the arm and began to direct him out of the room when he turned suddenly to address Caroline: "Goodbye, my Duchess; parting is such sweet sorrow!" he said grandly and bowed with a flourish. Darcy grabbed his arm once again and escorted him out of the room.

"Your conduct this evening has been nothing short of scandalous, Mr. Collins. I fully intend to notify my aunt of your shameful behavior," Darcy told the startled parson and quickly took his leave.

After Darcy had left, Collins thought to himself: _"I have no reason to think that my search for a wife is in any way scandalous or shameful. I am inordinately proud that I have sought to follow the instructions of my esteemed patroness and I fully intend to find a bride that her Ladyship shall most certainly approve of."_

(4) Collins proposal speech was adapted from P&P Chapters 14, 15 and 19.

(**Author's Note:** Stay tuned! The night is still young!)


	8. Another Duchess

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 8: ****Another Duchess**

Bingley had been anticipating this ball for the single purpose of having the privilege of dancing with Miss Jane Bennet once again. They had previously danced at the Meryton assembly and again at the home of Sir Lucas; however, this evening held special importance for him. He intended to declare himself to the only angel he had ever known. Even the unexpected interruption of the silly parson would not deter him from his plan. He approached her, requested a dance, was accepted and offered his hand as he escorted her to the dance. _"I am the most fortunate man in the room,"_ he thought as he gazed into Jane's eyes.

Darcy knew Caroline was expecting a dance with him this evening and as hostess of the event, he could hardly disappoint her. He approached her and requested a dance, which was cheerfully accepted and they walked to take their places. While she was standing opposite him, waiting for the music to begin, she thought: _"Oh yes, I am the most fortunate woman in the room, to be standing up with Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire. Perhaps the bother and hardships of planning a country ball will not be totally for naught!_" As the dance began, she thought: _"Perhaps after the humiliation of receiving an unwelcomed offer from that insipid parson, I shall be rewarded with an offer from Mr. Darcy."_ As he grasped her hand, he remained stoic and never once smiled. She attempted to lighten the mood: "I must offer my condolences, Mr. Darcy," she told him gravely. When he only offered her a sideways glance, she continued: "It seems that you have been jilted by your young admirer," she said with a sly smile. He then gave her a half smile and she continued: "Yes, it appears that Miss Lydia has been quite captivated by the abundance of redcoats this evening," she told him, referring to Lydia's boisterous laughter and obvious flirtation with the militia men in attendance. "Who could have predicted that such a demure young lady would be so fickle?" she teased him. Darcy made no response and was silent throughout both sets, despite her attempts to engage him in conversation.

Elizabeth had previously accepted Collins' request for a dance and with slight apprehension she accepted his hand and allowed him to escort her to the dance. He had previously claimed that he was an excellent dancer; however, this claim proved to be one of his many exaggerations for he was clumsy and flat footed. He trespassed on her toes on more than one occasion and stepped in the wrong direction with careless frequency. However, she bore it well without complaint and was relieved when the first half of the set was complete. During the second set, he addressed her: "Miss Elizabeth, you are indeed the most charming young lady. I have never seen a more elegant woman. You seem born to be a duchess. In point of true beauty, you are far superior to the handsomest of your sex. Almost as soon as I had made your acquaintance, I had singled you out as the companion of my future life. Before I am run away with my feelings, let me state my reasons for marrying," he stated as he bent on one knee before her.

Elizabeth nearly laughed out loud at the sight of the ridiculous toad kneeling before her, being 'run away with his feelings'. She had feared that she would receive a proposal from her cousin and regretted the disappointment that he was about to experience.

"…and thirdly; it is the wish of my most esteemed patroness, Mrs. Catherine DeBourgh that I select a wife. I must assure you that I shall speak to her in the highest terms of your modesty, loveliness and other amiable qualities. Of course, with my connections to the DeBourgh family, my circumstances are highly in my favor.

Sir!" she said, attempting to interrupt him.

"Now there is nothing left to be said, except to assure you of the violence of my affections. Of course there is the matter of the entail and the estate which I am to inherit, but I assure you that no mention of that unfortunate detail shall ever pass my lips once we are married."

"I thank you, Sir, for your kind proposal but I regret that I must reject it," she told him plainly.

He was undeterred by her response: "Your momentary rejection is not unexpected; you would have been less amiable in my eyes had there not been this little unwillingness. Your hesitation serves to increase my affections and your modesty adds to your other perfections. (5)

Sensing that a mere rejection would not discourage him, she formulated a new approach: "Mr. Collins, I shall agree to accept your proposal provided that you can solve a charade. (6) Will you oblige me?" she inquired without a smile.

"A charade?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, Sir, a charade; if you correctly solve the charade, I shall accept your proposal. Are we agreed?" she asked him.

"Well, this is most unusual, I must say. I had not expected such a response," he complained. When she stood steadfast to her terms, he agreed.

"**My first displays the wealth and pomp of kings, **

**Lords of the earth! their luxury and ease. **

**Another view of man, my second brings, **

**Behold him there, the monarch of the seas!**

**But ah! united, what reverse we have! **

**Man's boasted power and freedom, all are flown; **

**Lord of the earth and sea, he bends a slave, **

**And woman, lovely woman, reigns alone.**

**Thy ready wit the word will soon supply, **

**May its approval beam in that soft eye!" **(7)

Collins considered the charade but was hopelessly confused by it. "I fear, dear cousin, that I am unable to provide an answer to your charade," he told her.

"And I fear, dear cousin, that I am unable to accept your proposal. I thank you for your generous compliments and bid you a gracious good evening," she said as she curtsied with a grand flourish (giving her great satisfaction to imitate his ridiculous mannerisms) and left the room.

Standing there alone, amidst the crowd of attendees, Collins gazed around the room and settled his eyes on Mary Bennet, looking forlorn and out of place. He approached her and requested the next set, which was accepted.

During the dance, he addressed her: "Miss Mary, you are indeed the most charming young lady. I have never seen a more elegant woman. You seem born to be a duchess. In point of true beauty, you are far superior to the handsomest of your sex. Almost as soon as I had made your acquaintance, I had singled you out as the companion of my future life," he said as he bent on one knee before her. Sensing no objections to his address, he continued: "Before I am run away with my feelings, let me state my reasons for marrying. Firstly, every clergyman must set the example of matrimony for his parishioners; secondly, I think it will add greatly to my happiness; and thirdly; it is the wish of my most esteemed patroness, Mrs. Catherine DeBourgh that I select a wife. I must assure you that I shall speak to her in the highest terms of your modesty, loveliness and other amiable qualities."

Mary had observed two similar scenes earlier that evening, had heard of one other and was astonished that she was also receiving the parson's attentions. "_I have long felt that I was suited to be a parson's wife; however, this parson is certainly the most ridiculous one I have ever met,"_ she thought as he continued with his address. _"Am I unfortunate enough to be his __fourth__ choice for a wife?"_ she wondered as he rambled on.

"… except to assure you of the violence of my affections," said Collins. (5)

"Sir, are you able to complete the following sentence?" she asked him. Without pausing for him to respond, she continued: **"Remember how tender a thing a woman's reputation is, how hard to preserve, and when lost how impossible to recover; how frail many, and how dangerous most, of the gifts you have received; what misery and what shame have been often occasioned by" **– what?" she quizzed him. (8)

When he gazed at her with puzzlement, she said: "Fordyce?" prompting him.

"How commendable, Miss Mary, to be such a devoted student of Fordyce!" he complimented her.

"Yes Sir, but are you?" she inquired impatiently. When he responded with a puzzled expression, she repeated: "Are you a student of Fordyce, Mr. Collins?"

Startled by this question, he responded: "Of course, Miss Mary, I have read his sermons numerous times," he boasted.

"But have you absorbed what you have read?" Mary asked him, forcing the issue. "Can you complete the Fordyce quote?" she asked, repeating the quote for him one more time.

He hesitated for a moment, and then replied: "I must confess that the answer eludes me at the present moment," flustered by the resistance he had experienced thus far.

Searching his eyes with puzzlement, Mary asked him: "Is there any young lady in this room who has not already received a proposal of marriage from you this evening, Mr. Collins?" perturbed that she had been one in a long line of proposals.

"Why, of course, Miss Mary," he said as he turned to glance around the room. "There are several lovely young ladies here whom I have not yet been fortunate enough to meet," noticing Charlotte Lucas standing off to the side with an expression of hopeful admiration. "What a preposterous question, Miss Mary!" he said as he turned back to Mary; however, she was gone. He was momentarily startled to find himself standing there alone; however, he turned his attentions back to Charlotte and approached her. He bowed grandly, held out his hand and requested a dance, which was already in progress. She gratefully accepted and they joined the other dancers.

(5) Collins proposal speech was adapted from P&P Chapters 14, 15 and 19.

(6) Charade: A word game. The "first" refers to the first syllable of the word; the "second" is the second syllable.

(7) Jane Austen, _Emma_, Chapter 9. (Answer: The first is "court". The second is "ship". Together: **"Courtship"**.)

(8) From _Sermons to__Young Women_, James Fordyce, "_Sermon II - On Modesty of Apparel"_, 1766. (Answer: **abusing them****)**


	9. Declaration

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 9: ****Declaration**

Word had spread throughout the house that Collins had gone on a proposal spree, desperately proposing to several women. Darcy had known about the attempted proposals to Georgie and Caroline, but now Elizabeth's name was also included in the list of women. _"No, it must not be true"_ he thought. But his thoughts turned to the entail and he wondered: _"Would she be forced by family obligation to accept him?"_ Worried that the rumor of her engagement could possibly be true, he went in search of her and requested the next dance, which she accepted. As soon as he had an opportunity, he addressed her quietly: "Miss Elizabeth, there is an unconfirmed report being circulated around the room of multiple marriage proposals being offered by a certain gentleman. Have you been the recipient of such an offer this evening?" he asked attempting to disguise his concern with a steely façade.

"Indeed I have, Sir," she said with a sly smile.

He felt his heart rip in two, imagining the worst. "Am I to wish you joy?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes Sir, you may wish me joy!" she laughed. "I am pleased beyond all reason that I have successfully avoided the attentions of a most ridiculous suitor!" she told him with a brilliant smile.

"_She refused him!"_ he rejoiced silently as he captured her hand, relieved that he had not lost her to that insipid toad. "I am glad to hear it, Miss Elizabeth," he told her as they danced. "Perhaps you might consider the attentions of a less ridiculous suitor," he suggested with a smile.

"Are you suggesting present company, Sir?" she asked him.

"I am. Would you consider the possibility?" he asked, grasping her hand slightly longer than the dance called for. _"She must know how ardently I love her,"_ he thought. The possibility of her marriage to another man filled him with despair; the very idea worried him, and that was clearly reflected on his face.

"_Why does he appear so grave?"_ Elizabeth wondered. _"Why does he never show any affection? Does he even feel affection?"_ She was certain that he did feel affection for his sister, but brotherly affection was not what she wanted from him. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, she told him: "Sir, you must excuse my hesitancy and cautiousness; however, you must know that I seek certain assurances," she said.

"Please let me assure you of the violence of my affections," he told her gravely.

She laughed out loud at this declaration but upon seeing his reaction, she instantly regretted it: "Forgive me, Mr. Darcy, but you sounded exactly like that ridiculous toad, Mr. Collins!" she said as she grasped his hand and squeezed it, searching for forgiveness.

"No, Miss Elizabeth, you must forgive me for speaking in toad," he joked, embarrassed by his unintentional blunder but thankful that she was still in good spirits. He stopped in the middle of the dance and stood face to face with her, holding her hands. "What I should have said, is that my affection and admiration for you are as infinite and enduring as the sun, the moon and all the stars combined."

She was mesmerized by him as she stood before him. "I believe that we share a mutual admiration, Sir," she said with her eyes cast down, but then gazed hopefully into his eyes, blushing prettily. The other dancers were confused by the abrupt obstacle that they encountered and stumbled around them as best they could; trying to avoid colliding with the motionless couple. Suddenly aware of the commotion they were causing, Darcy and Elizabeth quickly rejoined the dance, finishing in silence but never taking their eyes off each other.

Caroline witnessed this exchange and became incensed at the spectacle she observed. After the dance ended, she waited patiently for Darcy to escort his partner to the refreshment table. When Elizabeth was alone, she took her by the arm and said: "Miss Eliza, may I persuade you to take a turn about the room with me?" Elizabeth was startled by this request, but consented and walked hesitantly with her hostess. Once they were out of hearing distance, Caroline confronted Elizabeth: "What are you about, Miss Eliza? What do you hope to accomplish by throwing yourself in the path of Mr. Darcy? Will he fall hopelessly in love with you? Will he make you an offer? What makes you think that he would give any notice to a simple country girl with such embarrassing relations? Just look at them!" she sneered, gesturing toward her family members. "Your mother is gossiping with the neighbors! Your sister is playing that dreadful song on the pianoforte! Your two youngest sisters are in their cups, giggling and flirting with every redcoat in sight! And your father is ignoring the whole lot of you! I should think that a sensible girl like you would know her place in society! Chasing after a man so high above your station! You are surely to have your hopes dashed to bits! Such a match is entirely unsuitable – unimaginable! Mr. Darcy is far more likely to make an offer to a woman who can hold her head up high in society," she said as she held her head high and strolled around Elizabeth in a circle. "She must, of course, have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages, and she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions to be worthy of his attentions. You could never hope to fulfill his expectations," she said, filled with distain. (9)

Elizabeth stood silently during this speech, holding her temper in check, not wanting to cause a scene at the home of her hostess. "I value your opinion, Miss Bingley, and you have offered it quite effectively. You have presented quite a compelling hypothesis. I resolve to reflect on your logic quite thoroughly and consider my future conduct. Kindly excuse me." She took her leave and walked away with her head held high, using all of her energy to keep a pleasing countenance, all the while thinking: _"That insufferable woman! How is it possible that she could hope to attract Mr. Darcy with her constant critiques and harsh manners? How could any man suffer a woman such as her? How can Mr. Bingley be related to such a haughty, excruciatingly rude person? Why have none of __his__ amiable qualities inspired her to be that extraordinary woman that she claims to be?" _She went in search of Jane, hoping to find comfort in her sister's level-headed guidance.

(9) Caroline's speech adapted from P&P, Chapter 8.


	10. The Visitor

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**(Author's Note: **Thank you again for your lovely comments! **Warning:** OOC Twist Alert!)

**Chapter 10: ****The Visitor**

The morning after the Netherfield Ball, a fine carriage arrived at Longbourn, well before visiting hours. The visitor, who was wearing a black coat and bonnet, was admitted into the dining room where the servants were setting the table for breakfast. When the introductions were made, it was discovered that the visitor was none other than Miss Anne DeBourgh, the daughter of Lady Catherine, whom Collins had spoken of with such high regard. Anne offered no apologies for the early hour or her unannounced visit and merely proclaimed: "I must speak with Miss Elizabeth Bennet as a matter of utmost urgency."

Mrs. Bennet was extremely pleased to have such a distinguished lady in her home and fluttered about in excitement: "Of course, Lizzy shall be most happy to oblige you, Miss DeBourgh. It is a great pleasure to meet you. May I offer you some tea?" she asked excitedly as she showed the young woman into the drawing room, pushing Elizabeth into the room.

"I thank you, no," Anne responded abruptly as she closed the door to the drawing room. She turned and addressed Elizabeth, who was standing near the window in a state of confusion. "You can be at no loss to understand why I have traveled to Hertfordshire, Miss Bennet," she told Elizabeth.

"Indeed, Miss DeBourgh, I am at a loss to account for it," she replied.

"A report has reached me of a most disturbing nature. I have been told that you have hopes of being matched with Mr. Darcy. I was compelled to come here immediately to hear you contradict this information directly. You must of course know how alarming this is for me! Mr. Darcy and I are betrothed!" Anne told her angrily.

Elizabeth was started by this information: "I was unaware of your betrothal, Miss DeBourgh. I feel certain that Mr. Darcy would have mentioned it," she said hesitantly.

Anne huffed with indignation. "Why should he mention it to **you**? You are of no consequence to William. Surely you must comprehend that your station in life is far beneath that of my own and William's. What could you hope to accomplish by circulating such a report? Certainly anyone who is acquainted with William would know it to be a scandalous falsehood! What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Bennet?" she demanded.

"_Surely Mr. Darcy would not have declared himself if he intended to marry someone else,"_ Elizabeth thought to herself. "I do not possess the frankness that you display, Miss DeBourgh. You may ask me questions which I may or may not choose to answer," she replied.

"Are you in pursuit of William?" Anne asked her.

"On the contrary, I might suggest instead that Mr. Darcy has pursued me, Miss DeBourgh," Elizabeth responded angrily.

Anne let out a haughty laugh at this response: "Miss Bennet, that is quite impossible! William and I are formed for each other!" she sneered.

"Then he has declared himself?" Elizabeth asked her pointedly.

"There is no need for William to declare himself! We have been engaged since our infancy! It is a special type of arrangement that was formed by our parents," Anne responded angrily.

"When was your engagement announced? When is the happy event to take place?" Elizabeth asked, unwilling to back down.

"The date has not been set, as of yet, but the engagement shall be announced as soon as William agrees," she stated with indignation.

Elizabeth paused for a moment, and then said: "Please allow me to ensure that I fully comprehend the circumstances – Mr. Darcy has not declared himself, he has not agreed to an engagement and you are not currently engaged. Do I understand correctly?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

Anne was undeterred: "William shall honor his family obligations; he shall never forsake the family. Of course, after I produce an heir, I care not what he does. He may take a mistress, or several mistresses, for that matter; but until the heir is born, he must have nothing to do with you. I hope I have made my position perfectly clear, Miss Bennet. May I have your promise that you will not interfere in my future?" she asked, clearly expecting Elizabeth's full cooperation.

Elizabeth began to tremble with combined anger and humiliation at the suggestion that she would consent to become Darcy's mistress, "Miss DeBourgh, I am confident that if Mr. Darcy intends to marry you, nothing that I could do would dissuade him from doing otherwise. I wish you the best with your special engagement and will show you out," Elizabeth told her, walked to the door and opened it, where she observed her family huddled in the doorway. "Miss DeBourgh is leaving, Papa. Will you kindly show her out?" she asked and went back into the drawing room. After Anne's carriage had left, she collapsed to the floor, crying wretchedly.

Mary and Jane ran to her side and helped Elizabeth up to a sofa. "What has happened?" asked her mother, clearly distressed for her daughter.

Through her sobs and her tears, Elizabeth told her: "Oh Mama! Miss DeBourgh claims that she is betrothed to Mr. Darcy!"

"Betrothed? To that wretched woman? Can this be true?" Mrs. Bennet wondered aloud.

"She claims that their engagement was formed during their infancy," Elizabeth cried.

"Can you imagine Mr. Darcy agreeing to such an arrangement?" Mrs. Bennet asked her husband.

"It is not unheard of, but it seems most unlikely, given the attentions that he has shown to Elizabeth these past weeks," Mr. Bennet observed.

Mrs. Bennet was unaware of such attentions: "Mr. Darcy and Lizzy? I thought he fancied Lydia," she exclaimed.

"No, Mama. Mr. Darcy declared himself last night at the ball," Lizzy said through her tears.

"Has he proposed to you, Lizzy?" her mother asked.

"No Mama – but Miss DeBourgh is the second woman with a prior claim to Mr. Darcy's hand; Miss Bingley…" she dissolved into tears again.

"What about Miss Bingley?" her mother inquired with confusion.

Jane interjected on her sister's behalf: "Yes, Mama, Miss Bingley confronted Lizzy at the ball last night. She claimed that she is a more suitable match for Mr. Darcy," she explained, holding her arms protectively around her sister.

"The audacity of that woman!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed.

"What am I to do? How am I to endure such humiliation! If I could but disappear!" she said through her tears.

"You should go to London, Lizzy," Lydia suggested. "You can go to our Aunt Madeline, relax for a few days and collect your thoughts."

Lizzy was encouraged by this suggestion: "Yes, Papa, that is exactly what I need, a few days to reflect on my situation."

Her father was not convinced: "Lizzy, I doubt that is the best course of action. You may reflect on recent events just as easily at home," he suggested.

"Please Papa!" she beseeched her father.

"And what of Mr. Darcy?" he asked. "Do you not want to hear his side of the story? If he is engaged, he has used you very ill. I should give him a piece of my mind, if that is the case," he insisted.

Filled with alarm at the very thought, she pleaded with him: "No Papa, I could not possibly face Mr. Darcy! Please permit me to go! I cannot bear any further humiliation."

Pained by her distress, he finally relented: "Very well, I will allow it most grudgingly; I hate to see you so aggrieved. You may go to London and I will prepare a letter to Brother Gardiner to explain your sudden arrival."

"Thank you, Papa, thank you!" she exclaimed as she kissed him through her tears and ran up the stairs with her sisters who helped her pack her trunk.

Lydia searched through Elizabeth's gowns and told her: "You must bring at least two evening gowns, Lizzy."

"No, Lydia, I will not need any evening gowns. I will not be attending any events," Elizabeth told her.

"One always needs evening gowns in Town," Lydia insisted.

'Very well, I have no time to argue with you," Elizabeth conceded.

Jane took her sister's hand: "You must write me every day; I must know how you are!" she instructed Elizabeth.

"Yes, I promise and I must know how Mr. Bingley is!" she replied with a teary smile. Elizabeth hugged each of her sisters and ran downstairs to the waiting carriage and driver. Mr. Bennet gave her the letter for her uncle, her trunk was stowed into the carriage and minutes later, she was on her way.


	11. The Other Cousin

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**(Author's Note: **Chapter 10 Twist Summary: Anne confronts Lizzy instead of Lady C; Lizzy escapes to London instead of Darcy. Short chapter coming up…)

**Chapter 11: ****The Other Cousin**

Anne DeBourgh was admitted to Netherfield Park and waited in the sitting parlor for Darcy to greet her. "Annie?" he said, surprised to see her.

"Oh, there you are William! You cannot imagine the morning I have had! Is there any tea? I am absolutely parched!" she told him.

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Nicholls, will you please see to it?" he asked the housekeeper. Anne sat down and Darcy addressed her: "You were saying… your morning? Why have you traveled to Hertfordshire?" he asked.

"Well, of course I had to travel here, William! It was simply unavoidable! Can you imagine my astonishment when I heard the news?" she asked him.

"What news?" he asked in confusion.

"Scandalous news, I must say! Imagine a fortune-hunting woman spreading rumors about her attachment to you! It is not to be borne! What other alternative did I have?" she asked him, her voice rising in anger.

"What do you mean, Annie?" Darcy asked her with alarm.

"Why of course I came here to confront her directly!** No fortune hunter shall stand in the way of our future!"** she shrieked.

Caroline was standing in the hallway, about to greet her distinguished guest when she overheard Anne screeching in the sitting parlor.

"Fortune hunter?" Darcy asked.

"**Yes, of course, William! I am surprised at you! Can you not see what that woman has done? I could not stand idly by while another woman claims my betrothed as her own!"** she shouted angrily.

Upon hearing this, Caroline became alarmed and ran up the staircase to her chambers. Mrs. Nicholls brought the tea into the sitting parlor, served it quickly and left the room.

"Your betrothed? Anne, is this about our engagement again?" he asked her.

Anne was now exasperated. "Of course, it is about our engagement, William! You really must be more cautious! You know that every girl in England is after your fortune! You are one of the most eligible gentlemen of the Ton. If not for the diligent devotion of Reverend Collins, we would have been the scorn of society. Certainly you should be thanking me, William! I have saved you from yourself! If not for your indecisiveness, we would have announced our engagement by now and this unfortunate incident would never have happened! But it is of no consequence now! Your procrastination has forced my hand," she told him decidedly.

Now fearing the worst, Darcy asked her" "What have you done, Annie?"

"Of course I had no alternative but to confront Miss Bennet and admonish her for her interference with our future! I have put an end to her delusions; she shall not interfere again, I can assure you!" she told him.

Darcy rose to his full height and stood before her. "Anne, please let me make this perfectly clear so that there is no misunderstanding between us; you and I are not engaged!" he said sternly.

Anne laughed with delight: "How preposterous, William! Of course we are engaged!" she said, reaching for his hand.

He took a step back and kept his hands at his sides. "On the contrary; you and I are not engaged, we shall never be engaged and we shall never marry! I shall not be forced into an archaic marriage arrangement! I am the master of Pemberley and I make all my own decisions, including who I shall choose as my future wife!" he said, holding his emotions in check.

"Yes, and you chose me!" Anne insisted.

"No, Anne! I am terribly sorry to disappoint you but you will never be the mistress of Pemberley. I apologize for avoiding the issue these many years; I should have spoken to you and your mother directly on this issue, rather than postponing the inevitable. However, today, I am putting an end to it! I have no intention of indulging your mother in her preposterous scheme to unite Rosings and Pemberley. She has vigorously promoted this fanciful notion of an engagement since our infancy. However, my parents had no part in it, and neither shall I! There shall be no engagement; not now, not ever," he said calmly as he rang for a servant. "If you will excuse me, I must leave you. I will ask Miss Bingley to attend to you in my absence."

"But where are you going, William?" she complained.

"I am going to ask the woman I love to marry me!" When the servant arrived, he addressed him: "Please have my horse readied and please let Miss Bingley know she has a guest." He left the room, leaving Anne sitting there alone.

She threw her teacup after him which shattered against the wall and scattered over the carpet: "William! How dare you treat me in this manner? I am not in the habit of brooking disappointment." For good measure, she also threw the saucer.


	12. The Suitor

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 12: ****The Suitor**

On his way to Longbourn, Darcy was anxious to see Elizabeth. He hoped he would be able to repair the damage caused by his cousin and proceed with his proposal, as he had originally planned. Darcy arrived at Longbourn and was admitted to the dining room where the family was assembled for breakfast. "I apologize for interrupting your breakfast," he told them upon entering the room.

Mr. Bennet had been expecting the younger man: "Mr. Darcy, please join us," he said.

Looking around the room, Darcy noticed that Elizabeth was not there. After they dispensed with the usual formalities, inquiring after everyone's health and the current state of the weather, Darcy was able to bring up the topic of Elizabeth. "Has Miss Elizabeth gone for a walk?" he inquired.

"No, Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth is gone," Mr. Bennet advised him abruptly.

"Gone! Where?" he asked, filled with alarm.

"She left for London early this morning," Darcy was told.

"London, Sir?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. She begged me to allow her to go; she was so distressed that I could not refuse her. She has gone to my brother's house to reflect on recent events. Are you aware that she had a visitor earlier this morning?" Mr. Bennet inquired.

"Yes, sir, I have spoken to my cousin only a few minutes ago. Please allow me to apologize for her unwelcomed visit," he responded, filled with remorse.

"Mr. Darcy perhaps you might join me in my study," Mr. Bennet suggested gravely as he rose and walked toward the door.

"Yes, of course," he responded as he rose to follow his host.

Mrs. Bennet immediately rose to her feet: "No, Mr. Bennet, I would prefer if Mr. Darcy stays where he is. I desire an explanation!" she insisted.

Jane also rose to her feet: "Yes, Papa, I would also like to hear an explanation, if I may," she said in agreement. The other girls agreed.

"Well, if Mr. Darcy is agreeable…" Mr. Bennet suggested to his guest.

"Yes, I agree," Darcy told them, knowing that her family was entitled to a full explanation.

"Are you engaged to Miss DeBourgh?" Mr. Bennet asked him pointedly.

"No, Sir, I am not engaged. My aunt has fabricated a story about an engagement between Anne and me since our infancy. There is absolutely no truth to it whatsoever; I give you my word! My mistake, however, was ignoring the issue rather than confronting it directly and putting an end to it. The result of my failure to do so was the belief that I would eventually acquiesce someday and for that I apologize most sincerely. I had no idea that my failure to act would affect Miss Elizabeth so profoundly. However, I have finally confronted Anne this morning and I shall also advise my aunt of my decision." He paused and observed the distressed countenance of Elizabeth's family. He had hurt so many people. He felt his heart shatter for the grief he had caused them. "I am terribly sorry. To be perfectly honest, the original purpose of my visit here today was to propose to Miss Elizabeth. I had such a wonderful evening with her last night and I knew then that I must spend the rest of my life with her. However, after hearing of my cousin's visit, the only hope I had left was to repair the damage that has been caused. I had no idea that Miss Elizabeth would flee from her home. If you will allow me, I intend to follow her, explain everything and beg for her forgiveness," he informed her family.

There was a long silent pause as the family exchanged glances. Jane finally spoke up: "Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth also had another confrontation last night – with Miss Bingley. She made it abundantly clear that Elizabeth has no right to expect a match with you, due to her unsuitable relations," she said as she cast her eyes downward.

"Miss Bingley?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes Sir, and she also implied that she would be a more suitable match for you," Jane told him, filled with sadness.

He paused to collect his thoughts. "Miss Bennet, it seems that once again, my failure to act is the cause of the pain inflicted on Miss Elizabeth, and in fact, on all of you. I can see how aggrieved you all are by her absence. I assure you that I have never once encouraged the attentions or affections of Miss Bingley but I was aware of her intentions and should have put an end to her schemes and manipulations. I fear that my failures have never been more evident than they are today. I humbly apologize and vow to you that I will also set this situation to rights," he said with utmost sincerity.

There was a silent pause as he looked to each family member for support and encouragement. Mrs. Bennet sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief; Mr. Bennet looked grave. Lydia finally spoke up: "And you must propose to Lizzy, Mr. Darcy!" she told him enthusiastically.

"Lydia!" Jane exclaimed, scolding her sister.

"No Jane, once Mr. Darcy explains, Lizzy will see that this has been an enormous misunderstanding and she will forgive him," Lydia explained.

"It is my fervent hope, Miss Lydia, that she will forgive me and agree to marry me. Of course, Mr. Bennet, I will request your consent upon our return," he assured Elizabeth's father.

"No, Mr. Darcy, that shall not be necessary. You already have my consent. I cannot imagine a more perfect match for my Elizabeth than you, Sir. This is, of course, providing that you are willing to overlook her unsuitable relations," he said sarcastically.

Darcy smiled at this suggestion. "I will Sir – only if you are willing to overlook mine. I can assure you that my Aunt Catherine is twice as formidable as my cousin," he responded.

Mr. Bennet laughed at this response. "I believe we are equal in that regard Mr. Darcy as my cousin is twice as ridiculous as all my daughters combined," he countered.

The younger sisters giggled: "I agree, Papa," they told him.

"Well then, if we are agreed, I shall leave immediately for London," Darcy told them.

Jane jumped to her feet: "I shall write down the address for you, Mr. Darcy," she exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"I shall write a brief note to my brother, if you would be so kind as to deliver it to him," Mr. Bennet suggested. Darcy nodded and Mr. Bennet went to his study.

Mrs. Hill, the house maid stepped into the dining room and handed Darcy a sack and canteen: "I took the liberty of preparing a light meal for you, Mr. Darcy. Go get our girl!" she said, with tears in her eyes. He grasped her hands, bowed over them and kissed them, thanking her profusely.

Jane returned with a sealed letter addressed to Elizabeth, with the Gracechurch address on the outside. "Thank you, Miss Bennet. May I impose on you with a request to inform my sister of the reason for my sudden departure?" he asked Jane, who instantly agreed.

Darcy went to the study and knocked on the door frame: "Come in Darcy, I am just finishing up," Mr. Bennet said as he sealed the letter and handed it to Darcy.

He put both letters in his inside pocket, "Sir, I shall deliver both letters," he told Mr. Bennet.

"Mr. Darcy, I trust you to guard my daughter's reputation as you would that of your own sister. I expect her to be returned with the same innocence as you have found her," he warned the young man.

"You have my word, Mr. Bennet," he promised. He walked out the door where the rest of the family and servants were assembled.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, how romantic; recuing the damsel in distress!" exclaimed Lydia.

"Perhaps I might agree with you, Miss Lydia, if I had not been the cause of her distress. But my steed is a valiant one and with your support, we shall be off," he replied.

"Good bye, Mr. Darcy!", "Safe journey!" the family called out. The groomsman had his horse ready for him; he stowed the lunch sack and canteen, mounted and rode away, waving until they disappeared from view.

"I would like to rip every hair out of their heads!" Lydia announced angrily. "Those two haughty shrews!"

"No Lydia, I have a much better idea," Jane insisted. "Let us invite Miss Darcy for tea. I am certain that she would be interested to know of the schemes and maneuvers made against our sister," she suggested.

_ooOOoo_

The invitation was delivered and Georgie arrived at Longbourn, escorted by Richard. They settled into the drawing room with tea. Mr. Bennet and Richard enjoyed a chess match while the ladies chatted. Jane informed Georgie about Elizabeth's confrontations with both Caroline and Anne, and her subsequent escape to London; followed by Darcy's visit and sudden trip to London. Georgie gasped in amazement as each part of the story was revealed.

When the story was complete, Georgie told them: "We must do everything in our power to ensure that we become sisters," she said with conviction. "We must not allow either Anne or Miss Bingley to gain the upper hand." They agreed to keep each other informed of events to ensure that Darcy and Elizabeth would not suffer any more schemes against them. "I recently suffered such a scheme myself. I was nearly persuaded to elope with an unscrupulous suitor who intended to acquire my fortune, but William came to my rescue," Georgie them. "I shall do everything in my power to ensure his future happiness," she told them. The Bennets were touched by the fondness she displayed for her brother.

Charlotte Lucas appeared in the doorway. "Charlotte, please join us! Surely you remember Miss Darcy and the Colonel! What news from Lucas Lodge?" Jane asked her.

"Well, yes, I do have news – excellent news, indeed," she said, glancing nervously at Mary. "Mr. Collins and I are…engaged," Charlotte said hesitantly.

"**Engaged?"** exclaimed Mary, Georgie and Mrs. Bennet in unison. "Oh, my dear Charlotte, you must certainly be teasing us," said Mrs. Bennet. _"Certainly Mr. Collins would never want to marry such a hopelessly plain girl!"_ thought she.

"Certainly not, Mrs. Bennet, my father gave his consent last night after the ball," Charlotte explained.

"_But he was meant to marry one of my girls! Oh, Lady Lucas will be unbearably triumphant!" _thought Mrs. Bennet. _"She will be insufferable!"_

"_The poor dear!"_ thought Georgie.

"_Does she not know that she was his fifth choice?"_ thought Mary.

"_I would wager that Lady Lucas sent her daughter here to Longbourn to boast of her good fortune. Now Collins will throw us out before Thomas is cold in his grave! And Charlotte Lucas shall be mistress of Longbourn!"_ Mrs. Bennet silently lamented.

"We wish you much joy, Charlotte," Jane finally said, after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, Yes," best wishes to Charlotte were echoed around the room.

"Yes, you are quite fortunate indeed Charlotte, for it is almost certain that you would never have received any other offers," said Lydia abruptly.

"Lydia!" scolded Jane.

Mary pulled Lydia up out of her chair and dragged her out of the room: "What is wrong with you? Unhand me!" Lydia vigorously protested as she was forcibly pushed up the stairs.

"How could you be so unkind?" Mary scolded her sister.

"I was only speaking the truth!" Lydia exclaimed as she entered her chamber and slammed the door.

"You are an embarrassment!" Mary shouted through the closed door.

The entire exchange could be heard from the drawing room, much to the despair of everyone assembled, including Mr. Bennet who rose to address Charlotte: "Please forgive Lydia, my dear Charlotte. I have indulged her these many years but I shall ensure that she is apprised of her error. Many felicitations on your happy news," he said with a somber smile, then turned and left the room.


	13. The Pursuit

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 13: ****The Pursuit**

Darcy arrived at the Gracechurch Street address, was admitted into the foyer and encountered Elizabeth dressed in her coat and bonnet. "Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed, astonished to see him there.

Elizabeth's Aunt Madeline was forced to introduce herself and her children to Darcy, as her niece seemed to be struck with a sudden loss for words. After the introductions had been made, Darcy delivered the two letters to Elizabeth's aunt. Aunt Madeline placed the letter addressed to her husband in the mail tray in the foyer; and handed the other letter to Elizabeth, who slipped it into her pocket. "We were just about to take the children out to the park, Mr. Darcy. Would you care to join us?" Aunt Madeline asked him.

"Yes, Madam, that sounds delightful, if Miss Elizabeth has no objections," he replied, gazing at her with hopeful eyes.

Finding her voice, Elizabeth agreed: "Yes Mr. Darcy, it is a fine day for a walk," she said with her eyes cast down. The children were eager to be out of the house and they left immediately with their nanny. The three youngest children ran ahead, with the nanny close behind. Aunt Madeline and her eldest daughter followed Elizabeth and Darcy at reasonable distance, allowing them to speak privately.

"You can be at no loss to realize why I have come to London, Miss Elizabeth," he suggested to her. When she made no response and avoided his eyes, he continued: "I could not bear to be away from you. Surely you must know how I have come to admire you, my darling Miss Elizabeth," he told her.

"Why should Mr. Darcy admire me?" she asked, referring to her admirer as a third person. "Two other women already seem to have claim to him," she told him.

"I apologize for that Miss Elizabeth…"

She interrupted him: "Why would the gentleman have declared himself to me if he is engaged to another woman?" she asked him.

"The gentleman is not engaged to Miss DeBourgh. His Aunt Catherine wishes that it were true but that is all it ever was; a wish," he told her.

"Miss DeBourgh and Miss Bingley both seemed quite convinced that they have more to offer the gentleman than I do," she told him.

"Neither young lady can compare to you, in his eyes," he told her. "He has never sought the attentions of either lady and only seeks your approval," he said.

"But how could Mr. Darcy be so charming one minute and so disapproving the next?" she inquired.

Not wanting to be overheard, he whispered: "Perhaps what you perceive as disapproval was instead quiet contemplation; perhaps he was wondering how your eyes still manage to sparkle, even when you are cross. Perhaps he was wondering what it would be like to kiss you. Perhaps he was staring at your décolleté wondering what delights…"

Elizabeth interrupted him, blushing profusely: "Yes Sir, I fully comprehend…"

He interrupted her: "Perhaps he was wondering if you could ever return the affections of one so unaccustomed to showing any affection. He may not wear his emotions as openly as other people do, but he feels them just as violently," he told her, seeking her acceptance.

"And if I could be assured that no other young ladies shall come forward with prior claim to his hand…"

"I can assure you that no other such lady exists, and no other lady will ever do," he told her.

"Perhaps he was contemplating how he would ever endure being connected with relations as ill-mannered as mine," Elizabeth suggested.

"Of course, you have already met his fair cousin," he said with a smile. "Perhaps you would not be concerned with that particular issue if you had the pleasure of meeting his Aunt Catherine; her reputation precedes her," he offered.

"Perhaps if he had shared these contemplations with me I would not have needed to take refuge in Town," she replied.

"Perhaps if you were to allow him to practice sharing his contemplations – his performance would improve," he countered.

"Perhaps if he were more demonstrative…" she suggested with a smile, feeling more relaxed.

Glancing around at her Aunt, young cousins and nanny nearby, he responded in a whisper: "Perhaps if there was no one within listening distance, he might be more demonstrative."

"Shall I send our chaperones away?" she suggested, sarcastically.

He smiled at this and countered: "Shall I shout from the rooftops?"

She glanced at him sideways, afraid to be overheard: "Shouting shall not be necessary."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, shouting is not necessary," Aunt Madeline agreed. "We shall be right here on the bench if you should need anything," she said as she and the nanny sat down on a bench by the playground.

They sat down on another bench nearby and Darcy continued: "You look lovely today, Miss Elizabeth," he told her, as her eyes sparkled in appreciation. "First, let me begin by apologizing for the disturbing confrontations you have been forced to endure because of me. If I had been more open with you about my feelings and my history, you would not have felt the need to take refuge so far away from your home."

"No, Mr. Darcy, I must take the blame for my own actions! I should not have run away from my problems," she insisted. "My father tried to convince me to stay and confront my problems, and I should have heeded his advice," she admitted.

"Yes, and I should have been more open with my cousin and Miss Bingley so there would have been no questions in their minds about my attachment," he told her. Determined to reveal his deepest feelings, he continued: "Secondly, I must tell you that you have captured my heart, my mind and my soul. I am unable to function properly without you; I cannot breathe, nor eat, nor sleep, nor concentrate on anything but you when you are away from me. Even when I am with you, I can think of nothing but you. These feelings are new to me – I have never been in love before," he told her.

"Nor have I," she replied. "I doubt that I even fully comprehend what I am feeling."

"**Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
but never doubt thy love."** (10)

She smiled in appreciation and he continued.

"**Love and harmony combine,  
And round our souls entwine  
While thy branches mix with mine,  
And our roots together join.  
Joys upon our branches sit,  
Chirping loud and singing sweet;  
Like gentle streams beneath our feet  
Innocence and virtue meet."** (11)

"You are quite charming when you put your mind to it, Mr. Darcy," she said, blushing with appreciation. "Please do continue."

"**Come again,  
sweet love doth now invite,  
thy graces that refrain  
to do me due delight.  
To see, to hear,  
to touch, to kiss,  
to die with thee again  
in sweetest sympathy."** (12)

She sat there smiling and gazing lovingly into his eyes, which he interpreted as encouragement to continue.

"**Come live with me and be my love,  
And we will all the pleasures prove  
That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,  
Woods or steepy mountain yields."** (13)

She was enchanted. "Yes Sir, I thank you for reciting such lovely poetry. Most women would be swept away by such attentions; however, I would like to hear your own words. Are you willing to indulge me?" she asked him with a smile.

"I should never suspend any pleasure of yours, to be sure. I am not a poet, Miss Elizabeth, but I am certain that you are the desire of my heart. From almost the very moment we met, I knew that my life would not be complete unless you were a part of it. It was first your beauty and your sparkling eyes that caught my attention, but later it was your intelligence and kindness that caused me to fall in love with you," he told her while gazing into her eyes.

He knelt down on one knee before her: "Miss Elizabeth – **ooof**!"

The oldest Gardiner boy jumped on Darcy's back. **"Gimme a ride, Mr. Darcy!"** the boy yelled as he wrapped his arms around Darcy's neck.

"**Phillip!"** scolded Elizabeth and Aunt Madeline in unison. "You must not jump on Mr. Darcy!" his mother told him. "I apologize, Mr. Darcy," she said, peeling the child's arms from Darcy's neck, "He is quite high-spirited. Perhaps we should return to the house," she suggested.

"Phillip, I will agree to give you a ride back home, but you must promise that you will give me five uninterrupted minutes with Miss Elizabeth," he told the boy.

"Yes, yes, I agree!" Phillip exclaimed, jumping with excitement.

"Mr. Darcy, I must warn you that if you give one child a ride, the others will demand rides as well," Aunt Madeline told him. The other children gathered around him, jumping excitedly at the prospect of a ride with Mr. Darcy; except for the oldest girl, Martha, who at the age of eight thought she was far too mature for such silliness.

"I will agree to give a ride to each child in return for five minutes with Miss Elizabeth," he told them. "Are we agreed?" he asked the three youngest children, who all eagerly agreed to his conditions. Phillip was first and he was delighted to receive such attentions. Elizabeth and Aunt Madeline laughed with delight as he indulged each child in a ride as they walked back to the house. Darcy hoped that his efforts would be rewarded with enough time to convince Elizabeth to marry him.

(10) William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_, 1624

(11) William Blake, _Love and Harmony_, 1783

(12) John Dowland, _Come Again_, 1597

(13) Christopher Marlowe, _Come Live With Me and Be My Love_, 1599


	14. The Rival

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 14: ****The Rival**

When they arrived at the house, the children were sent up to the nursery. "Five minutes, Mr. Darcy; that is all I can spare," Aunt Madeline instructed him as she showed him and Elizabeth into the library and left the door open.

As soon as they were alone, Darcy knelt down on one knee: "Miss Elizabeth, can you accept the hand of the man who has made so many mistakes?" he humbly asked, holding her hands in his.

Just then, the youngest cousin, Alexander crept silently into the library and knelt down next to Darcy. "Sir, we had an agreement – five minutes alone with your cousin in exchange for a ride home!" Darcy reminded the small boy.

Ignoring Darcy, Alexander turned to his cousin: "Lizzy, you must marry **me**! I have loved you my whole life!" he said, with his hands clasped together as in prayer.

"Alexander, that was a lovely proposal! What have you to say, Mr. Darcy?" she asked him, charmed by the attentions she was receiving.

"Ah, a challenger for the hand of the fair maiden," said Darcy, addressing the boy. "It seems I have a rival, Miss Elizabeth!" he said with a smile.

"I will fight you for the hand of the maiden," Alexander announced as he punched Darcy's arm with his tiny, clenched fists.

Darcy pretended to be wounded by the assault of his rival. "My love for the maiden shall sustain me in the heat of battle!" he exclaimed. He picked the boy up and raised him up over his head as Alex squealed with delight. "You are a formidable foe, Sir, and I shall be forced to resort to extreme measures to deter you." He placed the boy in the wingback chair and tickled him mercilessly. Alexander laughed and squirmed in a feeble attempt to ward off his foe. "Do you concede defeat, Sir?" Darcy demanded.

"No, never!" Alexander exclaimed through his giggles.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe Alexander is meant to be preparing for a nap right now," Elizabeth whispered to him.

Darcy stopped tickling immediately and appeared to be quite guilty for over-exciting the child. "Shall we call it a draw, Young Sire?" Darcy asked Alexander.

"Yes, yes, it is a draw!" Alexander agreed.

Aunt Madeline entered the library in search of her youngest son, peeking around the chair: "Mr. Darcy, have you seen Alexander?" she asked with a smile. Alexander was hidden from his mother's view in the large chair.

"No, Mrs. Gardiner, I have not seen the young squire but I would be happy to deliver a message—should I encounter him," Darcy responded. Alexander remained perfectly still with his hands clasped over his mouth.

"Yes, if you would inform the squire that his sisters are about to devour his share of the lemon biscuits being served in the nursery," she announced with a smile to her son's co-conspirator.

"Lemon biscuits – yes, Madam, I shall deliver your message," he said gravely. After she was gone, Darcy smiled at the boy, knelt down before him and gestured for him to climb on to his back, "Show me the way to the nursery," he whispered, "If you will excuse us, Miss Elizabeth." Alexander pointed the way and Darcy left the room carrying the boy on his back. Witnessing the tenderness that Darcy displayed with young Alexander brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes and she reached into her pocket for a handkerchief but found instead the letter from Jane, which she had completely forgotten about. She broke the seal, unfolded the letter and was startled to see only two words on the page:

**Say Yes!**

She reflected on her sister's advice. "_He has apologized for those distressing confrontations from his other admirers. He has followed me to London, which is __**so**__ romantic! He has recited love poems and declared himself most tenderly! He was charming with my aunt and perfect with the children. He will be a devoted father and husband. But what of the differences in our stations? Will he be able to accept my lack of connections? Will I be a proper wife to a gentleman of such consequence?" _she wondered silently.

She was lost in her thoughts when Darcy returned. He pulled a chair closer to her, sat down and took her hand. "Miss Elizabeth, what is troubling you?"

"Mr. Darcy, I have no doubt that you love me but I am not in your social circle! Will your family accept me?" she asked, deeply concerned.

"I have no doubt that you will enchant them the same way that you have enchanted me," he told her while caressing the back of her hand. "But what of you, my darling Miss Elizabeth? Can you accept a man with so many defects?"

"Mr. Darcy, your defects are no worse than my own. If I had not run away like a petulant child, you would not have had to come after me," she admitted.

"I love your petulance and impertinence! I love that you have opinions that are your own, instead of constantly adopting my opinions, as ladies so often do in pursuit of a husband. I love that your eyes sparkle, even when you are cross. I love that you are devoted to your sisters, even the silly ones. I can only hope that someday you will bestow such devotion upon me," he implored her.

Elizabeth gazed affectionately at him and saw that same affection reflected in his eyes: "You need not wait for my devotion, Mr. Darcy, you have it now, most willingly," she told him tenderly.

"And you have my heart, Miss Elizabeth. Will you take it and give me yours? Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?" he asked her.

"I give you my heart, my devotion, my love, and my future along with my petulance and impertinence. They are all I have to offer and they are all yours," she told him with adoration in her eyes.

He was instantly filled with relief and joy. "Thank you Miss Elizabeth, for making me the happiest of men," he said, caressing her hands and gazing deeply into her eyes. "I would kiss you now but I promised your father that I would diligently guard your reputation," he told her, smiling.

"Well Sir, I have made no such promise," she said as she grasped his face, pulled him closer and captured his lips in a brief kiss. His lips were moist and soft, just as she had anticipated and she sighed contentedly. When she released him, she observed the surprise on his face. "Please forgive me for taking liberties with you, Sir!" she teased.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth, you have endangered my reputation," he replied, teasing her in return.

She laughed and asked: "Shall you demand satisfaction?"

"Oh, I shall have my satisfaction in due time," he said with a husky voice and smoldering eyes.

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed in a hushed voice, blushing deeply and moving to a chair further away. "If anyone should overhear you!" she whispered, covering her cheeks with her hands, aware that she was blushing violently. He could not have been more pleased at her response.


	15. The Others

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 15: ****The Others**

Mr. Edward Gardiner walked in through the front door of his London home and into the foyer, where a letter was waiting for him. He noticed that it was from his brother-in-law in Hertfordshire. Breaking the seal, he read it quickly.

* * *

Brother Edward,

Darcy has explained the reasons for Elizabeth's distress to my satisfaction. I have given my consent to her engagement, if she decides to accept him. I must impose on you to ensure they are chaperoned at all times!

Please keep me informed.

With my thanks, Etc.

Thomas Bennet

* * *

He stepped into the library and observed Elizabeth appearing to be quite content and a young man who appeared equally content. "Elizabeth! You appear to be in much better spirits, my dear!" he exclaimed with a satisfied smile.

"Oh yes, Uncle Edward," she exclaimed as she ran to him and embraced him. Introductions were made and they all sat down.

"So, Mr. Darcy, has my niece accepted you?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, Miss Elizabeth accepted my offer just moments ago. I could not be more pleased," Darcy told him, glancing at Elizabeth.

"I suspected as much," he told them.

They made plans to go to the theater that evening and return to Hertfordshire the following day. Elizabeth made a mental note to thank Lydia for packing her evening gowns.

* * *

Brother Thomas,

Your daughter has indeed accepted Mr. Darcy and is currently enjoying a state of unrestrained bliss, quite unlike the state in which she arrived.

Fortunately, we have four young chaperones, who are unable to tear themselves away from their cousin and her betrothed even for a moment; we eagerly accept your request to ensure that the happy couple never spends a moment alone.

Yours, etc.

Edward Gardiner

* * *

Dearest Jane,

I heeded your advice and said YES! Mr. Darcy and I are engaged and I could not be happier if I tried! I so wish that you were here! My cousins adore Mr. Darcy almost as much as I do! I know you will as well.

I shall return home tomorrow and hope to hear of your engagement!

Love, etc.

Lizzy

* * *

Dear Lizzy,

I scarcely allowed myself to believe that Mr. Bingley would make an offer to me, but he has done so and we are now blissfully engaged. He is the kindest, most romantic man I could ever imagine and now he is to be my husband! I wish I could share the news with you in person but I hope that you will also have good news to share.

Please come home soon!

Love, etc.

Your devoted sister, Jane

_ooOOoo_

Caroline had successfully avoided Anne all day because Anne had requested to have a tray sent to her chamber, and then spent the rest of the day sleeping. However, there was no way to avoid her at dinner. When Anne appeared in the drawing room, Caroline approached her: "Miss DeBourgh, I am so pleased that you are able to join us for dinner. I hope you are satisfied with your accommodations," she said with more cheerfulness than was her usual custom.

"I find my chamber perfectly adequate, thank you," she responded dryly. Then turning to Charles, she extended her hand and asked him: "Mr. Bingley, will you escort me into the dining room?" fully expecting a positive response.

"Yes it would be my honor," he said amiably, offering his arm and walking into the dining room. This left Richard to escort both Caroline and Georgiana into the dining room, since Darcy was out and Mr. Hurst had offered to escort both Mrs. Annesley and Louisa.

Once they were seated, Anne addressed her cousin: "Georgie, how are you? You look absolutely stunning this evening!" she complimented her young cousin.

"Thank you Annie, I am well and you are looking well, as usual. I hope you are enjoying your visit to Hertfordshire," she told her cousin.

"No, not at all, I had some unpleasant business to take care of earlier and your brother and I quarreled this morning. But we shall resolve our differences as we always do, is that not correct Richard?" she asked with confidence.

"Yes, Annie, we cousins must stand together," he responded, knowing that there was no possible way that this 'difference' would be resolved to her satisfaction.

Caroline tried to interject: "I certainly hope so. Unity is the cornerstone of the family," she said proudly.

Ignoring her hostess, Anne continued: "I must return to Rosings first thing in the morning, Mr. Bingley. Will you see to my carriage and trunks?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss DeBourgh, both shall all be ready for your departure," Charles responded amiably.

"Miss DeBourgh, I regret that your stay with us is so brief and hope you will return again when you have more time to visit. We shall be in London for the season and look forward to seeing you there," Caroline said, hoping to impress her guest.

"I cannot abide London – such a filthy city; the air is not fit to breathe!" Anne sneered.

Caroline was taken aback by this statement and fumbled for an adequate response when Richard interjected: "Annie, why are you disagreeable? London may be a bit stuffy and hot during the summer but it is perfectly fine during the season," he teased her.

Georgie agreed: "Yes Annie, there is so much to see; the theatre, the ballet, the symphony… "

Anne abruptly interrupted her: "Yes, and if I had any desire to see those things, I would endure the filth, but I prefer to be in the more familiar surroundings of Rosings," she stated.

Caroline relaxed as it appeared that Anne's 'unpleasant business' had nothing to do with her. Her thoughts drifted off to Darcy; she had not seen him since the ball last night. She hoped for his momentary return, frequently checking the doorway. "Are you looking for someone, Carrie?" Charles asked her.

"I was wondering if Mr. Darcy would be joining us this evening," she replied wistfully.

Georgie and Richard had advised Charles of Darcy's trip to London earlier that day, and also respectfully requested that he reveal that information to no one. Unwilling to disclose Darcy's location to Caroline or Anne, Charles simply stated: "Darcy can fend for himself, is that not right, Colonel?"

"Yes, I dare say he is quite capable," Richard agreed and Georgie nodded her agreement.

"Miss Bingley, please advise your cook that the fish is not properly cooked; it must be boiled instead of roasted," Anne advised her hostess with distain.

Richard smiled and made light of his cousin's criticism: "Boiled fish, Annie? That sounds delectable," he teased her. "Perhaps you are suggesting that you prefer it to be steamed?" he said with good humor.

Caroline was horrified upon hearing her guest's criticism of the meal which had been cooked to her specifications: "I apologize if the meal is not to your standards, Miss DeBourgh. I shall have something else prepared for you immediately," she offered.

"Yes, please have a tray sent to my chamber," Anne responded, as she rose and abruptly left the room, without taking her leave.

Richard attempted to cover for his cousin's poor behavior: "You must excuse my cousin, Miss Bingley. She is accustomed to abusing people and treating them like servants. Georgie and I are used to it, are we not Georgie?" he said, with a sheepish grin.

Georgie was not amused: "No, Richard, I think not," she responded.

After she gave the meal instructions to a servant, Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as the mood in the room turned lighter. "_Anne shall be gone in the morning, Mr. Darcy shall return and everything shall return to normal," _she thought. "_I am certain of it!"_

* * *

Dear William,

I visited the Bennet sisters this morning, who informed me of your unplanned trip to London. Of course, I fully understand your motive and am hopeful that you will bring Miss Elizabeth home, after she agrees to be my sister!

I must advise you that when you return to Netherfield, you must never – under any circumstances - be alone with Miss Bingley! She is scheming, manipulative, treacherous and not to be trusted, even if the setting seems to be safe! I believe her to be planning something devious, however, I have no details as of yet. I should know more soon.

Please bring Miss Elizabeth back as your betrothed!

Love, always,

Georgie

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Thank you for your lovely reviews!)


	16. The Plan Exposed

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 16: ****The Plan Exposed**

**(Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

Darcy returned to Netherfield and was greeted by Mrs. Nicholls. "I have the most wonderful news to share with you, Mrs. Nichols; Miss Elizabeth and I are to be married!" Darcy told the housekeeper proudly.

"Oh that is wonderful news, Mr. Darcy! I wish you and Miss Elizabeth great joy!" exclaimed Mrs. Nicholls.

"I thank you, Mrs. Nicholls. I could not be more pleased!" he told her, beaming proudly. "Are there perhaps any lemon biscuits today?" he asked the housekeeper.

"Yes Sir, the cook baked a batch just this morning," she told him with a smile.

"Would you mind sending a tray to my chamber?" he asked her.

"Of course, I shall see to it immediately," she said as she turned and left the drawing room.

Caroline had heard of Darcy's imminent return from London and set her plan immediately into motion. She had no idea why he had left so suddenly, without even a word to his hostess or the nature of his business in Town, but was relieved to hear that he had finally arrived back at Netherfield. Sensing her last opportunity, she entered the drawing room with a grand flourish, displaying her prettiest smile. "Mr. Darcy, how good it is to see you safely home again! I trust your business in Town was completed successfully?" she said, fluttering her lashes and quietly pulling the bell cord to summon a servant.

"Yes, my trip was most successful, Miss Bingley. However, I must beg you to forgive my appearance; I am road weary and must freshen up immediately," he told her, as he bowed and headed for the door.

"**What are you doing, Mr. Darcy?"** Caroline yelled and instantly fell to the floor. As she fell, she ripped her bodice away from her body and landed in quite a disarray of skirts and skin.

Mrs. Nicholls quickly entered the drawing room, summoned all her strength to pull Darcy by the arm and drag him out the door into the hall where Georgie was waiting for him. Georgie motioned for him to be silent, grabbed him by the arm and quickly, quietly guided him up the stairs. In the confusion, Darcy failed to notice that someone else had slipped into the drawing room behind him.

With eyes closed, Caroline heard the sound of heavy boots striding across the carpet, stopping near her head. She masked her satisfaction and pleasure that her plan had been so successfully executed. Mrs. Nicholls silently closed the door of the drawing room and walked over to the reclining form of Caroline, with breasts exposed and skirts raised high, exposing her legs above the knees. The housekeeper sighed and shook her head at the desperation shown by her mistress and attempted to cover her with a blanket from the sofa. Caroline cracked her eyes open in slits and slid the blanket away in an attempt to prevent any interference in her plan. Pretending to be groggy, she groaned and said: "Mr. Darcy, what have you done, Sir? I am exposed! My bodice is ripped; my skirts are in disarray! Dear me! I have been compromised! Mrs. Nicholls, you are a witness, are you not?" she asked, still pretending to be dazed.

"Mr. Darcy is not here, Miss Bingley," Mrs. Nicholls informed her. "He has already gone to his chamber."

"Of course, you are mistaken; Mr. Darcy is right here beside me," she said as she stretched her head backwards and gazed upon the face of the Colonel. She screamed in mortification, grabbed the blanket from the housekeeper's hands and covered her exposed breasts. Rearranging her skirts to cover her legs, she shrieked at the Colonel: **"What are ****you**** doing here?"**

"Fear not, Miss Bingley, I shall not fail to do my duty! I shall preserve your reputation and we shall marry immediately," Richard told her gravely. "I shall speak to Charles and obtain his consent post haste," he said as he rose to his full height and walked to the door.

"**You shall do no such thing, Colonel! I am not meant to be the wife of a soldier!"** she shouted angrily as she rose to her feet, with the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Of course not, my dearest, you shall be the wife of an officer," he corrected her, winking secretly at Mrs. Nicholls.

"**No Sir, I shall never agree to be your wife! You and Mrs. Nicholls must agree to never breathe a word about this incident outside of these four walls and the matter shall be entirely forgotten! I must have your assurance – from both of you!"** Caroline insisted angrily.

"But what of your reputation, Miss Bingley? I have seen your exposed flesh, which was rather enticing, I must say!" he added lustily.

"**No, you must ****not**** say! You must never mention today's events again – ****ever****!"** she shrieked. "My reputation shall stay perfectly intact if you leave Netherfield immediately and never mention a word about it again! I must insist, Sir, that you give me your word of honor!" she desperately implored him.

He laughed heartily at this statement: "_My word of honor!"_ he thought to himself. "_A woman with no honor wants my word of honor! How delightfully absurd!" _"Yes, Miss Bingley, if you insist, you shall have my word of honor; I shall never speak of your sullied reputation again!" he laughed as he left the room and closed the door behind him. His laughter echoed in the hallway as he climbed the stairs.

"Shall I summon your ladies maid to your chamber, Miss?" asked Mrs. Nicholls.

"Yes, please, and remember, **not a word**!" she reminded her employee as she opened the door and crept silently up the stairs to her chamber.


	17. Consequences

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 17: ****Consequences**

(**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed Caroline making a fool of herself! And now….her comeuppance!)

The Colonel entered his guest chamber where Darcy and Georgie were waiting for him. "The mission was a success, my brilliant young cousin! However, I have been banished from the house and must leave immediately!" he said with a laugh. "Unfortunately, it seems that I am not meant to marry a woman of large fortune!" he told them, smiling broadly as he retrieved his knapsack from the wardrobe.

"What happened, Richard?" Darcy asked him.

"Unfortunately, I have been sworn to secrecy and am not at liberty to divulge that information. Suffice it to say that Miss Bingley has been keeping her most charming attributes under wraps!" he said, smiling slyly.

"Richard! Not in front of Georgie, please!" Darcy insisted, in deference to his sister.

"Richard, you are incorrigible!" Georgie told her cousin, feigning disapproval.

"Am I, Cousin? This plan was your device entirely and now I am the one with no bed to sleep in tonight!" he complained, laughing all the while.

"The Bennets would be happy to take you in, Richard, if you do not mind being fawned over by a houseful of over-eager females," Darcy suggested to him with a smile.

"As your humble servant, I shall endeavor to endure such hardships," he said with mock disgust.

"Have no fear Cousin; phase two of the plan is about to be put into motion," Georgie said as she donned her coat and bonnet. "None of us shall be in want of new accommodations this evening."

"Georgie, where are you going? You must not leave the house unescorted," Darcy warned her.

"Who said I was leaving the house?" she asked with a smile and went to the door. "However, if either of you are going out, I suggest you use the servant's staircase," she said and quietly slipped out the door.

_ooOOoo_

An hour later, Charles summoned Caroline to his study. "Carrie, I realize that you have been restless here in the country and wish to return to Town. I have ordered the carriage and our trunks are being packed as we speak," he informed his sister.

"Oh Charles, that is wonderful news!" she exclaimed, filled with joy. "_This entire unfortunate trip to the country is about to be entirely forgotten!" _she thought to herself.

"We shall leave within the hour. Also, there is another issue I wish to discuss with you," he hinted.

"Well, Charles, go on with it; I must see to the packing immediately," she said impatiently.

"Yes, well, I have decided to turn your inheritance over to you. I shall have my solicitor draw up the agreement and you shall have complete control of your fortune," he announced.

"Oh Charles, thank you!" she cried, as she ran around to the other side of the desk and embraced him tightly.

"I hope you are pleased, Carrie," he told her.

"Oh yes Charles, I am delighted! Thank you! This means the world to me!" she told him enthusiastically. _"My fortune will be under my control and not that of my future husband!"_ she thought to herself. _"I could not have planned for a better outcome from this horrible trip to the country!"_

"I hope you will use the utmost care to ensure that your inheritance is spent wisely," he warned her.

"Oh yes Charles, I shall control it most carefully, I promise you!" she assured him. _"Yes, I shall control my inheritance better than anyone else, without a doubt!" _thought she.

"Excellent!" Charles stated, satisfied that this part of his plan had gone so well.

"Charles, I only wish that you had mentioned this plan to me sooner. If I had known this information this morning, I would not have had to humiliate myself in front of the Colonel," she told him, slightly annoyed.

"_Yes, now the truth shall be revealed,"_ thought he. "Am I to understand that you and the Colonel were discovered in a compromising situation this morning? If this report is true, I shall have no hesitation to force the filthy blaggard to marry you!" he told her, drawing her in.

"No Charles, I certainly shall **never** marry the Colonel! If it had been Mr. Darcy as I had intended, I would not hesitate to insist on our marriage, but since it was only the Colonel, there is no need to disrupt my life unnecessarily…"

He interrupted her: "So you admit that Darcy was your intended target?" he inquired.

"Yes, of course! Do you really think I would intentionally expose myself to the second son of an earl? I am not that desperate! If I were, I would have accepted the proposal of that sniveling parson, Mr. Colliers!" she sneered.

"Mr. Collins," he corrected.

"Whatever!" she said impatiently. _"Well, it seems that our insufferable housekeeper could not wait to tell Charles of this morning events!"_ she thought to herself. "Shall we ring for Mrs. Nicholls? I want her to be discharged immediately. She is not to be trusted with personal family matters," she told him, moving closer to the servant's bell cord.

"No Carrie! It was not Mrs. Nicholls who informed me of your deception," he informed her.

"_But the Colonel gave me his word of honor,"_ she thought to herself. "The Colonel?" she asked, but he merely shook his head. "Who was it?" she demanded angrily.

After a silent pause, he smiled and said: "Miss Darcy. She was in the hallway about to enter the drawing room when you exposed yourself. She is hesitant to be associated with such a scandal and has decided to leave Netherfield. She has ordered her carriage to be loaded immediately. However, I insisted that she and her party remain here. I have business to attend to in Town and shall return at a later date," he told her. Once the full story had been revealed, he had no further need to see his sister and dismissed her.

After Caroline left the study, Charles thought: "_I had hoped that Georgiana's report was incorrect – that she had imagined the whole thing. I should have suspected the Carrie was up to something, now this leaves me with only one alternative," _as he dipped his pen into the inkwell and began to write.

_ooOOoo_

The Bingley carriage was loaded and ready to leave Netherfield for London. The Hurst's boarded first, followed by Caroline and Charles. Darcy walked out to the carriage and opened the door: "Miss Bingley, may I have a moment of your time?" he asked, extending his hand.

Caroline was astonished to see him, thinking that he had selected the oddest moment to finally declare himself. "Certainly Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed, fluttering her lashes and grasping his hand as he helped her dismount the carriage.

He escorted her a few steps away from the carriage so they would not be overheard and addressed her: "Miss Bingley, is it true that you hoped to entrap me with a manufactured compromise?" he asked her pointedly.

She was mortified at the bluntness of his question and attempted to form an excuse: "Mr. Darcy, please allow me…"

He interrupted her: "No, kindly disregard that question. Allow me to ask you instead: have I ever encouraged your attentions or affections?" he asked, glaring at her.

"You have never discouraged them, Sir," she answered demurely.

"For that, I apologize. It is apparent to me now that I should have directly addressed you to spare you from misdirected hopes. Please allow me to correct that failure now: I love Miss Elizabeth, I have loved her from almost the first moment I laid eyes upon her and," he leaned in closer, their faces inches apart, "I shall love her until my dying breath," he sneered, hoping to injure her as much as she had injured Elizabeth.

"How morbidly romantic," she said dryly.

"Have you not heard? Miss Elizabeth and I are betrothed. Shall you not wish me joy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy, I wish joy to both you and your mother-in-law," she said with equal sarcasm.

"I can only hope that your future schemes and manipulations will be fruitful, that your future in-laws will be as half as pleasant as mine and that your future husband will overlook your constant, insufferable critiques. I also hope that you will reflect fondly on your visit to Derbyshire last Christmas as you have seen Pemberley for the last time," he said as he walked back to the carriage and held the door open for her. As soon as he had handed her up into the carriage, he turned his back and walked up the stairs. She watched him walk away and disappear into the house. Charles knocked on the roof of the carriage and the driver drove away from the house.

"Well, that was quite rude, was it not?" she huffed with anger. "How dare he insult me in my own home! I must insist that he be removed immediately! He must not be at Netherfield when we return, Charles!" she said angrily.

"Ah, yes, there is one more thing I neglected to mention: you shall not be returning to Netherfield," Charles told her. Henry and Louisa remained uncomfortably quiet during the conversation.

"Yes, of course, I realize that we shall be in London for a few weeks, but when we return…"

Charles interrupted her: "No, Carrie, when I return to Netherfield, you shall not be accompanying me. You shall stay with the Hursts' temporarily, but then you shall be moving north to live with Mother. I shall escort you to the Hurst's and make all the arrangements for your travel; then I shall have nothing more to do with you," he informed her.

Her astonishment could not have been more evident: "Charles, certainly you must not be serious!" she exclaimed.

"Certainly I am, Carrie. You have given me no other alternatives," he told her sternly.

"And is this the thanks I am to receive for acting as your hostess these many years? The maintenance of your two households? The parties that I have planned? The indignities that I have suffered since we have moved to the country?" she complained bitterly.

Ignoring her complaints, he added: "Once my solicitor draws up the agreement to turn control of your inheritance over to you, you shall be the mistress of your own fortune; to do as you desire."

This was cold comfort indeed; having control of her fortune while being banished to live in the wilds of the north gave her no solace. They rode the rest of the way to London in silence as she pondered her future, far away from the social connections and activity that she so coveted.

(**Author's Note:** In researching women and property in Regency England, I found that it was possible for an unmarried woman to legally control her own fortune, but it was not common. In most cases, a male relative controlled the inheritance of an unmarried woman and the woman's fortune became the property of her husband upon her marriage. However; for purposes of this fanfic, we are using our active imaginations and assuming that Charles could turn control over to Caroline!) Reviews?


	18. Revelation

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 18: ****Revelation**

The Bennet sisters had heard of Caroline's near entrapment of Darcy and her subsequent banishment and were eager to hear more details of her scandalous behavior. "Georgie, you must tell us everything you know!" they implored her.

"I knew with certainty that Miss Bingley was planning something, I just had no idea what it could be. I asked the servants to keep me informed of any unusual behavior from their mistress, and they were only too happy to oblige me. Mrs. Nicholls was of the utmost service and of course, my cousin Richard is a military man, so his consultation was absolutely essential," she told them. "Miss Bingley had expressed much curiosity about the date of my brother's return. Of course, we never divulged his location to her, so she had no idea where he had been. When word finally came that he was about to return, she summoned her ladies maid to her room to loosen her corset," she told them as the girls all gasped with shock. "Now I ask you: why would a young lady need her corset loosened in the middle of the day if not to expose herself to some unsuspecting gentleman?" she conjectured. "As soon as we heard of it, we implemented our plan of replacing William with Richard. Of course, William had no idea of our plan. He was quite confused when Mrs. Nicholls pulled him with such force from the drawing room!" she said with a laugh.

"I wish I could have seen his expression!" said Elizabeth laughing.

"I am quite impressed with Mrs. Nicholls!" said Jane. "Who knew she had the strength to commandeer a man almost twice her size!"

"She performed most admirably, I must agree! Without her efforts, we might be planning a quite different wedding at this very moment!" Georgie conjectured. "Once Miss Bingley's plan was foiled, Richard was banished from the house and came up to his chamber to pack his things. He told us what happened… more or less, and I put the second part of our plan into motion; notifying her brother!" she said with excitement.

The sisters all squealed and clapped their hands in approval.

Georgie continued her story: "I was most demure and contrite, and apologized most sincerely for relaying such terrible news to Mr. Bingley, but he of course was as amiable as ever and insisted that we remain at Netherfield while he takes care of some family business in Town. The servants discovered that the family business was Caroline's banishment to the north to live with their mother. Mr. Bingley will return to Netherfield as soon as a traveling companion can be employed," she stated.

"Poor Caroline!" said Jane. "I feel quite badly for her. Of course, her actions were abysmal; however, she was simply attempting to secure a husband, as are we all," she reasoned.

"Yes, Jane, I agree," said Mary, "and someday, perhaps in the near future, when it becomes acceptable for young ladies to bare our feminine attributes to the gentlemen that we wish to marry, I shall use the same tactics!" she jested as her sisters giggled. "Until that time, however, I think it would be best to continue to err on the side of modesty!" she teased the group.

"Yes, Jane, perhaps Miss Bingley was slightly ahead of her time!" Elizabeth joked. "Perhaps she is forging a path for future generations!" she said with great amusement. The girls all giggled and squealed in appreciation.

"But how did Caroline hope to be discovered," asked Kitty. "If only she and Mr. Darcy were in the room, who would have believed her claim of compromise?"

"She had pulled the bell cord to summon a servant immediately before ripping her own dress. She had planned that a servant would come in to discover her disarray and exposure, to validate her claims of compromise. Unfortunately for her, the servants had been previously instructed to stay away from Miss Bingley until further notice; Mrs. Nicholls and the ladies maid attended to her every need. Mrs. Nicholls has been most instrumental in the success of our plan," Georgie observed, praising the housekeeper.

"Yes, Georgie, I intend to thank her profusely for her efforts; she has greatly contributed to the preservation of my future happiness!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

ooOOoo

Mr. Bennet had been quite insistent that both betrothed couples must be chaperoned at all times. Mary had been assigned as chaperone to Elizabeth and Darcy; Kitty was the chaperone for Jane and Bingley. As a result, Mary was forced to accompany Elizabeth and Darcy on their morning walks. She took her assignment seriously and never took her eyes off the couple, even for a moment. Each morning, Darcy arrived on horseback and accompanied Elizabeth and Mary on a morning walk, weather permitting, except for one morning when Mr. Bennet accompanied them. Mary always gave them plenty of room so they could whisper privately.

During one of their walks, Mary addressed Darcy: "Mr. Darcy, I am looking forward to having two brothers; however, I shall especially enjoy having my oldest brother come to my rescue, should I ever need it," she told him.

Elizabeth laughed upon hearing this: "Why should you ever need to be rescued, Mary?" she asked her.

"Georgie told us that Mr. Darcy rescued her from an unscrupulous suitor, is that not right Mr. Darcy?" she asked him and he nodded in agreement.

"An unscrupulous suitor?" Elizabeth repeated in alarm. Recalling previous conversations, she knew instantly the identity of the suitor: "William, was this the cause of your dispute with Mr. Wickham?" she asked him.

Darcy knew that putting off this conversation again would not serve him well: "Yes, it was indeed Mr. Wickham who attempted to elope with Georgie and acquire her fortune; however, I was able to prevent the marriage and preserve Georgie's reputation," he told them. "I must beg for your discretion; however, for I fear that if word were to get out, her future would be endangered," he explained.

Elizabeth and Mary both promised not to disclose the details of Georgie's near-elopement to anyone, but insisted that he inform Mr. Bennet, to which he agreed. He owed that much to the family who had welcomed him and Georgie with so much affection.

_ooOOoo_

Finally, after nearly a week of morning walks, Darcy grew weary of Mary's constant attention and whispered to Elizabeth: "My darling Elizabeth, your sister is a most diligent chaperone, is she not?" he asked her.

"She is indeed," Elizabeth agreed.

"Will nothing divert her from her duties?" he complained.

"Why should she be diverted, William?" she asked.

"I shall go mad if I am not permitted to kiss you until after the wedding," he explained.

Elizabeth stopped walking and addressed her sister: "Turn your back, please Mary. I want to kiss Mr. Darcy."

"I will not!" said Mary defiantly.

"Please Mary, just for one minute!" Elizabeth implored her.

"Five minutes!" Darcy insisted.

Mary observed Elizabeth and Darcy; they both had the most pathetic expressions, imploring her to reconsider. "One minute," she told them reluctantly as she turned her back and began counting the seconds.

Darcy immediately gathered Elizabeth in his arms and greedily captured her lips. Hungry for more, impatient to taste her, his tongue teased hers and he deepened the kiss. Elizabeth was swept away into a place she had never known before. Their first delightful kiss in London was nothing like this one; this kiss left her feeling light-headed.

When Mary finished counting, she turned around and gasped as she observed the intimate encounter. "Lizzy! You must stop at once!" she implored her sister as she peeled her arms away from Darcy. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, her legs were unable to support her and her knees gave out; Darcy kept his arms around her until she was able to stand without assistance. "Lizzy, are you alright?" Mary asked her with alarm.

"Yes, Mary, I have never been more right than this very moment!" Elizabeth assured her, gazing into Darcy's eyes with a dreamy expression. Mary had never seen Elizabeth swoon before; in fact, besides herself, Elizabeth was the least likely Bennet sister to swoon over a man; but there she was – in a full swoon over Darcy.

"Thank you, Mary. I believe that you shall be my favorite new sister!" Darcy told her with an appreciative smile.

On the way back to the house, Mary teased them: "I think I shall suggest that Papa accompany you on your walk tomorrow," she said with a sly smile.

No!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "you would not do that!"

"Name your price, Mary!" Darcy told her. When she only smiled and did not respond, he continued: "How may I persuade you to be available everyday as our chaperone?" he asked her.

Mary considered for a moment: "Well, I would so enjoy some new sheet music," she hinted.

"You shall have it! We shall go to Meryton today and it shall be yours!" Darcy announced. _"Such a small price to pay for a private moment with my beloved," _thought he. "I am willing to procure the sheet music in exchange for five minutes alone with Elizabeth each day," he suggested.

"No, Mr. Darcy! One minute!" Mary countered.

"Four minutes!" he bargained.

"Two minutes!" Mary countered.

"Three?" he asked hopefully.

"You may have three minutes a day, no more!" Mary relented.

"Agreed!" Darcy said happily as he captured Elizabeth's hand. True to his word, they went to Meryton that very afternoon and Mary selected her new sheet music. Thereafter, all three enjoyed their morning walks; Mary studied her new sheet music as she walked and the happy couple enjoyed their private moments.

(**Author's Note:** May I have your reviews?)


	19. Runaway

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 19: ****Runaway**

(**Author's Note:** This chapter is the inspiration for a future story. Please let me know if you are interested in reading more of this idea.)

Georgie and Darcy decided to travel to Town to retrieve suitable wedding attire from their London townhouse. Richard accompanied them merely for his own amusement. While there, Darcy retrieved his mother's wedding ring from the safe in his study. He also took the opportunity to visit his favorite jeweler and select an emerald pendant as a wedding gift for his new bride. As his wife, Elizabeth would be the owner of all of the Darcy heirloom jewels; however, he wanted to present her with a piece that was specially selected just for her.

They planned to be in Town for only two days and then return immediately to Hertfordshire. However, a letter was delivered late in the evening after Georgie had already retired for the evening. After a brief conversation with Richard, Darcy immediately left the townhouse. Early the following morning, Richard was waiting for Georgie as she entered the breakfast parlor. "Good morning Richard," she said cheerily but then noticed the absence of his playful demeanor and immediately knew that something was amiss. "What has happened?" she asked with alarm.

"Will received a letter late last night and had to leave immediately. Georgie, it is most unfortunate news…Lydia Bennet has eloped with George Wickham," he said gravely, showing her the letter.

Georgie gasped and collapsed into a chair:_ "George! What have you done?"_ she thought as tears flooded her eyes. "What is to be done, Richard? There are only four days until the wedding!" she exclaimed through her tears. Just then, a servant entered and delivered a message from Darcy.

Dear Georgie,

I am at the Gardiners with Mr. Bennet. We have seen Colonel Forster who advised us that Wickham and Lydia were said to have set out for Gretna Green, but Forster has traced them only as far as London, so there is some hope, however small, that they could still be discovered in Town. Please come to Gracechurch Street as soon as you are able.

Love, etc.

Will

Richard considered the present circumstances: "Wickham is practically penniless. Where could he stay – who does he know in London, Georgie?" Richard asked his cousin.

Georgie paced nervously to and fro contemplating her knowledge of George and his acquaintances. She suddenly stopped and faced him: "I know where they are, Richard! Please we must go immediately! We have not a moment to spare!" she implored him.

"I have no idea what you are planning but I shall call for the carriage immediately," Richard told her.

"No, Richard, I think it is best that the Darcy carriage not be seen. Will you call for a hackney-coach instead?" she suggested. (14)

He was startled by this suggestion, but said: "I defer to your judgment – I will see to it immediately." He had no idea what she was planning, but knowing that she would never be out of his sight, he was willing to allow her this small detail. Once the coach was hailed, Georgie gave the address to the driver, they boarded and drove away.

"What are you planning, Georgie?" he finally asked her.

"I remembered that Mrs. Younge, my former governess, now runs a boarding house on Edwards Street," she told him. "George had a special fondness for Mrs. Younge, if you comprehend my meaning, so I am certain that he has gone to her for accommodations," Georgie explained. Richard marveled at her resourcefulness and resolved to never treat her as a child again. Her instincts had proven to be invaluable during the past few weeks and he was not about to question her now.

They arrived at the Edwards Street address, instructed the driver to wait and were admitted into the house. Mrs. Younge was startled to see her former charge. Georgie curtsied to her governess and then ran to embrace her: "Oh Mrs. Younge, how wonderful it is to see you again! I have missed you terribly!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Miss Darcy, how I have missed you! Look how you have grown into a beautiful young woman!" the older woman observed with pride.

"I thank you, Mrs. Younge; I have remembered all you have taught me," she said demurely. Richard stood in silent wonder of the talents of his young cousin.

"But why have you come, Miss Darcy?" Mrs. Younge asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Younge, we are in search of my new sister, Miss Lydia Bennet. We fear she may be in grave danger and are desperate to find her!" she said through misty eyes.

"But, of course, Miss Darcy; Miss Bennet is indeed here!" Georgie breathed a sigh of relief as she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. "But I fear she has locked herself in her room and will not admit anyone!" Mrs. Younge exclaimed.

"Whatever is the matter?" Georgie asked her, filled with concern that she may have arrived too late.

"She will not say, Miss! I have knocked several times and even attempted to deliver a meal but she will not accept it," said the older woman with concern.

"Perhaps she will admit Georgiana," Richard suggested.

"Yes, of course, she will certainly admit her sister! Please come this way," she said as she led them up the stairs to Lydia's chamber door. She knocked sharply on the door. "Miss Bennet, you have visitors," she called through the door.

They could hear Lydia crying inside the room. **"No! I do not wish to see anyone! Go away!"** she shouted, crying wretchedly.

Georgie knocked softly on the door: "Lydia, it is Georgie! Please open the door!" she pleaded.

"Georgie? What are you doing here?" Lydia asked through the door.

"Please open the door, Lydia! I must speak with you immediately!" They heard the bolt turn and the door slowly creak open. Lydia said nothing and stood behind the door which allowed Georgie to enter, bringing Richard inside with her. They closed the door and finally observed her, with her rumpled dress, disheveled hair, red blotchy skin and swollen eyes. Georgie tightly embraced her and whispered: "Oh Lydia, I am so relieved to see you! Do not worry, everything will be fine now," she reassured the distraught girl.

"No Georgie! Nothing will ever be fine again! Everything is ruined!" Lydia exclaimed as she broke into tears once again.

"What has happened?" Georgie asked, filled with alarm.

Lydia sat down on the bed and dabbed her eyes with her sleeve. Georgie sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "George told me he loved me! He said he wanted to marry me! We were to travel to Gretna Green to elope. It would have been so romantic! But where is he right now? Probably still in that dreadful tavern with a big bosomed hussy! He brought me there for supper last night but the men were all making rude jokes about me and the women were all laughing at me! They all had exposed cleavage and tight clothing. He was kissing them and touching them – it was in every way horrible!" she said, crying wretchedly. "I had to get out of there so I came back to the room and bolted the door." Georgie handed her a handkerchief as Lydia cried miserably. "He never even came after me," she sobbed.

Richard began gathering Lydia's belongings into her trunk. "We must get her out of here as quickly as possible," he told his cousin.

"Lydia, I am so dreadfully sorry this has happened to you. I know your heart must be broken, to have your hopes disappointed so completely. But all is not lost, my dear sister! You have so many loved ones who long to see you safely home!" she said as she rose and pulled Lydia to her feet. Richard handed Georgie a coat and bonnet and she helped Lydia put them on. "We have a coach waiting outside. We must leave immediately."

Lydia appeared to be completely defeated and allowed Georgie to dress her and Richard to finish packing her trunk. Once everything was packed, Georgie led her out the door and down the stairs where Mrs. Younge was waiting for them. "I thank you for helping me find my sister, Mrs. Younge," Georgie told the woman.

"I am relieved that you have come for her, Miss Darcy. I know she is in good hands," she said as the two embraced and Georgie led Lydia out to the waiting coach.

Richard followed behind, handed the trunk to the driver, spoke to him briefly and boarded the coach. Once they were on their way, Georgie addressed Lydia: "Listen to me, Lydia. I know that you have been victimized by an unscrupulous scoundrel and you have been through a terrible disappointment but you must remember that your family has been frantically searching for you. Your behavior from this moment on must be extremely remorseful. You must beseech their forgiveness and accept any punishment that they impose on you," she instructed, as Lydia wept into a handkerchief. She said nothing and merely nodded in agreement. The coach arrived at the Gracechurch Street address and they all entered the Gardiner's residence with hopes of a happy reunion.

"Lydia! Oh my darling girl, it is such a relief to see you unharmed!" exclaimed Aunt Madeline. "Thomas, come and look! Lydia has been safely recovered!" she said enthusiastically.

Her father had been sitting in the drawing room with Darcy and the Gardiners. He rose to stand before his daughter. "Do you know how much pain you have caused your family, you selfish girl? Your Mama has taken to her bed and has not been able to eat or sleep since news of your disappearance. She has been frantic with worry and fraught with nervous complaints. You are an ungrateful child! You made your Mama cry!" he said as he collapsed into tears himself. The Gardiners silently escorted Darcy, Georgie and Richard into the dining room and closed the door. "Have you no concerns for your mother's well-being? You very nearly ruined the futures of your sisters! Jane and Lizzy's wedding would have had to be cancelled if you were not recovered in time," he scolded his daughter as he cried uncontrollably.

Lydia cried along with her father: "I am so sorry, Papa! You are absolutely correct; I am a most undutiful daughter! I thought it would be such fun to be married before my older sisters. I was caught up in a fantasy that George would marry me in a whirlwind of romance and excitement. But I now realize that he never intended to marry me. I was foolish and thoughtless and I apologize most sincerely for worrying you and Mama," she said through her tears, filled with remorse.

"How could you do it? Did you give any thought at all to your mother or sisters while you were enjoying a lark? How could you run away and subject your family to scandal and scorn?" he asked her angrily.

"Because I am foolish and gullible, Papa. I believed everything he told me: that he ardently loved me, that he dreamed of marrying me, that we would have a grand house and a perfect life – I believed it all, Papa," she said mournfully. "I am so dreadfully sorry, Papa."

"But did you not suspect that when he did not come to me and ask for my consent, that he was taking advantage of you?" he asked her.

"No, Papa, I should have but I regret that I did not. I thought that he was being romantic; he made the most romantic speeches, I was swept away just like a romance novel," she told him.

"Yes, except that this romance does not have a happy ending," he observed. "Have you been compromised, Lydia?" her father asked her, still crying.

"No Papa, I promise you, I have not! When I realized that George did not really love me, I left him and locked myself in my room at the boarding house," she told him, neglecting the part of the story where Wickham had actually lost interest in her.

"Tell me everything from the moment you left Meryton," he gravely instructed her.

"We traveled from Meryton by post-chase to London and then hired a hackney-coach to the boarding house on Edwards Street. The trip took the entire day. George took me to a nearby tavern where he admired the local women more than he ever admired me. I left immediately, went back to the boarding house and locked myself in my room. George and I were never alone together, Papa, you can confirm that yourself with the drivers and Mrs. Younge," Lydia told her father.

"I intend to," he replied. "For the moment, all I shall tell you is that I am greatly relieved that you have been safely recovered and that you have not been compromised. However, your reputation has been severely damaged and must be repaired, if possible. I shall consider everything you have told me and notify you of your punishment tomorrow. You may go up to your chamber now; I do not want to see you again until morning."

"Yes, Papa," she responded dutifully. Lydia had never been a dutiful daughter in her entire life, but she realized at that moment that her life was about to change. Aunt Madeline met Lydia in the foyer and silently escorted her to her chamber.

(14) Hackney-coach: a hired carriage, equivalent to a taxi

_ooOOoo_

In the dining room Aunt Madeline, Uncle Edward, Darcy, Georgie and Richard were assembled over tea. "Colonel Fitzwilliam, please allow me to express my gratitude for the safe return of my errant niece. We are forever in your debt," he said humbly, bowing to the officer.

"Sir, I wish I could accept your gratitude, but I cannot for my role in the effort was quite minimal. My young cousin is to be given all the credit for your niece's recovery," he announced to Uncle Edward as Darcy gasped in disbelief.

"Georgie?" asked Darcy, in confusion.

"Yes, Will. Georgie knew exactly where to search for Miss Lydia and convinced both Mrs. Younge and Miss Lydia to do exactly as she instructed," he explained as the group looked on in astonishment.

"Mrs. Younge? But I saw her and questioned her last night. She told me she had not seen either Lydia or Wickham!" he announced in confusion.

"Yes, my dear brother, I imagine she did tell you a falsehood, but you must remember that you are her former employer, who recently discharged her from her employment. I can also imagine that you used a stern demeanor with her, which would not have been well received," she told her brother. "I, on the other hand, being her young charge, took a softer approach," she said demurely as her brother stared in silent wonder.

"I would not have believed it either, Will. You should have witnessed her brilliance for yourself; it was a masterful performance! The poor woman had no alternative but to cooperate. Even Lydia complied with her every instruction," Richard said with a proud smile. Georgie smiled and blushed at the praise.

Uncle Edward approached her, took her hand and said: "There are no adequate words to describe my gratitude for your extraordinary efforts, Miss Darcy," he said through misty eyes.

She rose and embraced him: "Sir, you are most welcome and since you are soon to be my uncle, I insist that you call me Georgie," she told him warmly.

A tear escaped the overwrought gentleman as he replied: "And you must call me Uncle Edward!" holding her hands in his.

"Georgie, I could not be more proud of you than I am at this moment!" Darcy told her. "Thanks to you, the wedding will go on as planned," he said proudly as he embraced his sister.

"Let us join Thomas in the drawing room and inform him of our latest revelations," Uncle Edward suggested to the group, who heartily agreed. After the details had been relayed to Mr. Bennet, it was decided that an express was to be sent to Longbourn immediately, to notify them of Lydia's recovery and ease their distress. Once that was accomplished, the men met privately to discuss what was to be done with Lydia.

_ooOOoo_

Dearest Fannie,

Our daughter has been safely recovered thanks to the invaluable assistance of the Darcys. I plan to return in the morning and will explain all of the details in person. Suffice it to say that Lydia is appropriately contrite and will accept her punishment as a dutiful daughter.

The wedding shall go on as planned. Please sleep well this evening knowing that your daughter has not been compromised.

Your loving husband,

Thomas

ooOOoo

Mrs. Bennet cried upon hearing of Lydia's recovery. However, her tears soon turned to anger toward her wayward daughter. She resolved never to forgive or even speak to her daughter again: "I have no patience for undutiful children!" she exclaimed. The following day, when Mr. Bennet returned home with Lydia, she kept her resolve and refused to acknowledge or address Lydia. "Oh, Mr. Bennet," she cried, "I am immensely grateful to see you safely home again! We have so many preparations to make for the wedding. Now that you are home again, I shall be able to complete my duties, without worrying about your well-being, so far away from home!" She refused to even gaze at her daughter, still angered by her defiant disappearance.

Mr. Bennet summoned Lydia to his study for a private discussion. "Lydia, I have decided your punishment for running away with Wickham. After the wedding, you are to be sent away to a convent school," he told her.

"A convent school, Papa? But I have already completed my studies," she reminded him.

"That may or may not be true; we have certainly indulged you as far as your studies were concerned. However, this school will be able to teach you what your Mama and I have failed to do; you will learn patience, humility, obedience and propriety." He paused while his daughter absorbed this information.

"I understand," Lydia said, with her eyes cast down. "How long will I be away at school, Papa?" she asked him fearfully.

"Six months, my dear, and that is quite lenient, in my opinion," he told her as she wept silently. "One week after the wedding, we shall travel north to the Sisters of Perpetual Sorrow, where you have been enrolled. At the end of six months, you shall be allowed to return home only if I receive a favorable report from the Mother Superior. Do you understand?" he asked her. When she only nodded with her eyes cast down, he added: "This may seem harsh, my dear, but your mother and I agree that this is the best way to repair your reputation," he told her gravely. "Of course, you shall be expected to apologize to your Mama and to each of your sisters for distressing them and endangering their futures, especially Jane and Elizabeth."

"Yes, Papa," she said obediently as she rose to leave.

"One more thing, Lydia," he said, rising to stand before her. "You shall be confined to your chamber from this moment on. You shall be allowed to attend the wedding and you will, of course, be on your best behavior; but otherwise, you shall not be permitted out of your chamber again until we leave for the convent," he notified her. She curtsied obediently to her father, left the study and walked slowly up the stairs to contemplate her future.


	20. The Brides

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 20: ****The Brides**

At long last, the day of the wedding dawned with the promise of new beginnings. Darcy met Charles in his study at Netherfield, prior to their departure for the church. Darcy was pacing, impatient to get to the church. "Darcy, why do you not relax? We will not depart for the church for another half hour," Bingley suggested. "We have waited weeks for this day, certainly we can wait thirty minutes more!" he said with a laugh.

"No Charles, I shall be unable to relax until Elizabeth and I are pronounced man and wife! Anything that happens prior to that is just a waste of my time!" Darcy responded with irritation.

"Darcy, I would not be as fastidious as you are for a kingdom!" Charles responded. (15) "I plan to enjoy every moment of this day, as I have every day since I met my sweet Jane. I shall remember every moment of my wedding day and treasure those moments for years to come," he told his friend wistfully.

Darcy considered this and eventually had to agree that his friend had the better plan. "You are right, of course, Charles! I shall take your advice and try to do the same," he resolved.

When they finally arrived at the church, they walked inside to meet with the parson and ensure that everything was in order and that the ceremony would run smoothly.

The wedding guests began to arrive and fill the church pews. The small church quickly became filled to overflowing with family members, friends and neighbors. Among the groom's wedding guests were Darcy's uncle and aunt, the Earl and Lady Matlock, and their son the Viscount and his wife. At the appointed hour, the Bennets arrived and assumed their places at the front of the church. The organ music swelled as the two brides walked down the aisle with their proud father who escorted them to their positions next to their intended husbands. The wedding had finally begun!

"**DEARLY beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate…"** the parson began. (16)

"_Finally,"_ thought Darcy. _"In a matter of minutes, Elizabeth shall be my wife!"_ he thought, as he held her hand in his. Remembering Charles' advice, he tried to notice everything about her: her dress, her hair, her bonnet, her smile, her radiance. _"She is luminous today!"_ thought he.

The parson continued:** "Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."** (16)

"I shall show just cause!" called a voice from the midst of the congregation. A gasp arose from the assembled wedding guests. Confusion and murmurs ensued until the speaker rose: **"Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter, Anne DeBourgh,"** Lady Catherine shouted angrily as Anne rose to stand next to her mother. The Lady removed Anne's black hooded coat to reveal an elaborate lace dress and veiled bonnet. Anne DeBourgh was dressed as a bride!

Her Ladyship produced a document from her reticule and addressed the parson: "I hold in my hand a special license signed by the Archbishop of Canterbury," she announced, holding the document aloft for all to observe.

Darcy was mortified: _"What has Aunt Catherine done?"_ he wondered. He glanced at Elizabeth who was staring at Anne in disbelief; he put his arm protectively around her. Charles was holding Jane, who was now pale and trembling.

The Earl of Matlock rose and addressed his sister: "Sit down, Catherine! You are making a spectacle!" he demanded.

"**Anne and Darcy have been formed for each other since their infancy! I will not allow a woman of inferior birth to usurp my daughter's rightful place as mistress of Pemberley!" **she shouted at her brother.

Darcy noticed that instead of shock and indignation being voiced by the wedding guests, the tone was more sympathetic. Whispers of "Tsk, tsk", "The poor dear", "She is quite deluded", could be heard among the guests, who were shaking their heads and whispering to each other. He glanced at Georgie who was studying her hands with her head held down, avoiding his eyes.

The parson addressed Lady Catherine: "If you hold a legal document, please bring it forward, Madam."

"This document, if it is indeed valid, is not a legal hindrance to my marriage to Miss Bennet!" exclaimed Darcy.

"Of course the document is valid, Darcy!" she said indignantly as she pushed Anne toward the aisle, crashing into knees and stepping on toes along the way. "See there for yourself; signed by the archbishop himself!" she said indignantly, as she handed the document over to the parson.

The parson quickly reviewed the document, a special marriage license, which did appear to be valid. Elizabeth's Uncle Stuart rose and moved to the front of the church. "Reverend, as an attorney, I can quickly determine if the document is legal," he stated. The document was passed to him and he quickly reviewed it. "It does appear that the archbishop has indeed signed the license," he stated as Catherine smiled smugly. "However, a special marriage license is valid for one year only; this document was issued three years ago – it has expired. In addition, a special marriage license is not considered as evidence of an engagement," he said, handing the document back to the parson.

"It was a special type of engagement, formed by their parents. They are destined for each other," stated Catherine, glaring at Uncle Stuart.

The head shaking increased and the whispers grew louder around the congregation: "The poor dear", "She is quite desperate, I must say", "Three years", they said, expressing pity for the Lady.

Catherine pushed Anne next to Darcy and glared at Elizabeth. "There, my dearest Anne, take your place next to Darcy and the wedding shall continue. Move aside Miss Bennet, your plan to steal my nephew for yourself has been thwarted!" she said angrily.

The Earl walked to the front of the church accompanied by his two sons; the Viscount and Richard. "You have shattered every rule of honor and decorum, Catherine. I demand that you desist at once!" the Earl angrily told his sister.

"I certainly shall not. Today is my daughter's wedding day!" her Ladyship insisted.

"Annie," Richard said gently, offering his arm, "shall we go?" encouraging his cousin to accept his assistance.

Anne gazed hopefully at Darcy, fully expecting him to cast Elizabeth aside and take her hand. Darcy kept his arms protectively around Elizabeth and addressed Anne: "Elizabeth shall be my wife and I shall be her proud husband!" he said boldly. Upon hearing this, Anne silently admitted defeat, took Richard's arm and allowed him to escort her out of the church, much to her mother's loud objections. The Earl and the Viscount then each took Catherine's arms and forcefully walked her down the aisle toward the exit.

"**Darcy! You shall be censured, slighted and despised by everyone! You shall be the contempt of the world! Your alliance shall be a disgrace!"** she shouted as she struggled against her betrayers. **"I shall never again mention your name!" **she bellowed as the door closed behind her, muffling her shouts. Once again, the murmurs of the congregation swelled in disapproval of her Ladyship's unfortunate outburst.

Lady Matlock rose to address the parson: "Please Reverend, you must excuse my sister. She has long harbored dreams of her daughter marrying my nephew; we all harbor grand dreams for our children, do we not?" she asked him. Everyone in the congregation murmured and nodded in agreement. "Please continue with the ceremony," she insisted.

"Yes, yes," agreed Darcy and Charles. "Let us continue." And so they did continue.

Try as he might, Darcy could not concentrate nor take a proper breath again until he heard the parson utter the words: **"I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together…" **(16) Upon hearing those words, he breathed a great sigh of relief, lost his steely façade and smiled broadly, never removing his eyes from his new bride. Elizabeth and Jane seemed to have forgotten that anything had ever threatened their future happiness; both were beaming with joy and gazing at their new husbands. Mrs. Bennet dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, crying tears of joy and triumph at seeing her two eldest daughters successfully married.

After the ceremony was finally over and the happy couples greeted their guests, the entire crowd made their way to Netherfield, where Mrs. Bennet presided as the hostess of the wedding breakfast. She beamed with pride at the assortment of breads, rolls, jams, preserves, ham, eggs and, of course, the wedding cake.

Georgie congratulated her brother on his wedding and thanked him for giving her five new sisters. She was especially pleased with Elizabeth as she embraced her new sister and admired her wedding ring and new emerald pendant. Recalling her reserved demeanor during the wedding interruption, Darcy asked her: "Georgie, I know you well enough to believe that you were not surprised by the wedding interruption; what did you know of it?"

"Yes William, I saw our aunt yesterday and noticed that she was friendly and obliging. Since I am unaccustomed to observing such behavior from our disapproving aunt, I suspected that something was afoot. I must confess that I may have hinted that she was planning to interrupt the ceremony, due to her diminished capacities," she said demurely.

"Diminished capacities?" Darcy repeated with a great laugh. "You told everyone she was insane?"

"Of course not! I mentioned it to one person only!" she said in her own defense.

"Which person?" Elizabeth asked, filled with curiosity.

"Mrs. Bennet," Georgie answered sheepishly. Darcy and Elizabeth roared with laughter. It became immediately apparent to Elizabeth that her dear mother wasted no time spreading the story to enough wedding guests to ensure that it would be heard by everyone in attendance. "Of course, I could not have predicted that she would produce a substitute bride for you, William! That was a special surprise, was it not?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

"Yes, it was indeed!" he responded with a laugh. "Thanks to you, I am married to the woman of my dreams and we have a special story that we can share with our children and grandchildren," he told his sister as he embraced his beautiful bride. He would certainly treasure this day for the rest of his life!

~~The End~~

(15) P&P, Chapter 3

(16) Extract from The Church of England's _Book of Common Prayer_, "Form of Solemnization of Matrimony", 1662

(**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you for reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it!)


	21. Epilogue: Unfinished Business

**Unplanned & Unexpected**

**Chapter 20: ****Epilogue: Unfinished Business**

_**Previous Chapter Recap**__**:**__ Lady Catherine attempted to disrupt the wedding by substituting her daughter Anne as Darcy's bride. After her plan was foiled by her brother, the wedding went on as planned._

Darcy observed all the guests at the wedding breakfast and felt extreme gratitude for all those assembled who had come to wish them joy. He spared no time mourning the lost connections with the DeBourghs or Caroline Bingley. Their overbearing manipulations would never interfere with his life again. All of his friends, family and acquaintances, old and new, were valued connections – all except for one. This one particular interloper was presently extoling praises on everything and everyone in sight: the guests and their refinery, their carriages, the cake, the table setting, the dining room, mantel piece, windows, carpets and of course, the brides and their grooms. Darcy did not think himself to be particularly spiteful or vengeful, but refused to allow previous offences to go unchallenged.

"Mr. Collins," said Darcy, addressing the parson, "Perhaps you might wish to take advantage of my felicitous disposition and take this opportunity to make amends for your interference in my private business," he said with a smile, hoping to intimidate Collins, in the nicest way, of course.

Collins was caught by surprise at this sudden announcement: "Well, Sir, I may have…that is I might have…that is to say, as you know, I am a loyal employee of Lady Catherine and have been fortunate to have been granted the favor of her attentions, and I…" he stumbled and stammered. The man who never had a loss for words was suddenly reaching and grasping for sufficient explanation of his actions.

"Mr. Collins," Elizabeth interjected, "my husband sometimes has difficulty forgiving others for their offenses against him," she explained with a smile, not bothering to hide her amusement.

Darcy smiled warmly at his wife: "Yes that is quite true, my dearest Elizabeth. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever," he responded, glaring at Collins.

Collins fumbled into his pocket for a handkerchief to wipe the perspiration from his hands and brow. Charlotte tried to express her dissatisfaction with her husband's inadequate response by pinching him sharply through the sleeve of his jacket.

Darcy continued: "Of course, now that I am the contempt of the world, you may choose to align yourself with my aunt, which is entirely your prerogative. Admittedly, after her demented outburst this morning, I doubt that she has any other supporters besides yourself and being a benevolent man, you may well conclude that is the best course of action." Collins seemed relieved at this pronouncement. "That being the case, I would find it quite difficult to offend you and Mrs. Collins by extending an invitation to visit your cousin at Pemberley, knowing the opposition you would face from your employer," he told the toady parson, enjoying himself immensely.

Charlotte glared at Collins, hoping to express her displeasure. She pinched her husband again, this time more forcefully; there was no possible way that she would tolerate any separation from her life-long friend.

Collins cried out in pain, jumping forward and gazing from Darcy to Elizabeth and to Charlotte, all waiting for his response.

Darcy continued: "I should also add that my generous offer of benevolence will expire when Mrs. Darcy and I leave the wedding breakfast; which is quite soon, is it not Mrs. Darcy?" he asked Elizabeth.

Pleased at her husband's playful demeanor, Elizabeth responded: "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I believe we shall be leaving for Town in a matter of minutes," she confirmed. Charlotte pinched and poked, pushed and scowled at her husband, refusing to allow him the luxury of avoiding a well-deserved apology.

Collins attempted to carefully consider the two alternatives presented before him: apologize to Darcy and risk the potential wrath and loss of support of his esteemed patroness; or forego the apology and risk the wrath and loss of support of his wife. When he could no longer endure the pain and embarrassment of the moment, he finally blurted out his response: "Mr. Darcy, please allow me to apologize for my interference in your personal affairs. I acted out of a misguided sense of loyalty to my esteemed patroness and my erroneous belief that her daughter's destiny had been predetermined. I can assure you that I meant no disrespect to you or my cousin. After witnessing the events that transpired during the solemn wedding ceremony today, I can conclude with the utmost assurance that you have chosen the best possible partner for your journey in this life; much the same as I have chosen my dearest Charlotte as my life partner," he said with conviction, hoping to gain favor with the distinguished gentleman and, of course, Charlotte.

All eyes were on Darcy as he considered the best response to the parson's apology. He felt for certain that Collins had not suffered enough for the pain he had caused; however, now that his beloved Elizabeth was his wife, he was willing to forego the satisfaction of seeing Parson Toad squirm so uncomfortably. "I will accept your apology on the condition that you will also agree never to interfere in my affairs in the future. If you do visit Pemberley, you must give me your word that you will not report our inadequacies or failures back to Lady Catherine," he boldly insisted from Collins. "Are we agreed, Sir?" he asked, fully expecting a positive response.

"Oh yes, Sir, Mr. Darcy!" Collins responded with his usual enthusiasm, relieved to have an opportunity to make amends. "You have my word as a gentleman and a man of the cloth that I will adhere to our agreement and report only your accomplishments and successes back to Lady Catherine!" he said with conviction.

Darcy and Elizabeth exchanged amused glances at the ridiculous promise of the parson. They had hoped that no report of any kind would be relayed to their interfering aunt, but concluded that only positive reports would be the lesser of the two evils. Darcy shook the offered hand of the parson while Elizabeth warmly embraced Charlotte. This connection may not have been Darcy's most valued, but at least, he hoped that it would no longer be the most bothersome. He doubted that Collins would risk severing the connection by violating their agreement.

The time finally came for them to leave for Town. Elizabeth bade goodbye to her friends and family, embracing each one warmly. She shed a few tears when she said goodbye to Jane, but succumbed to a torrent of tears when she said goodbye to her father. Darcy recognized the special bond she shared with Mr. Bennet and watched helplessly as his bride sobbed inconsolably at the parting with her beloved parent. Releasing his daughter, Mr. Bennet then embraced Darcy firmly and whispered sadly in his ear: "Take care of our girl." He held his son-in-law's shoulders and looked into his eyes for reassurance.

"Yes, Sir, I can assure you, I shall," he told his father-in-law, firmly shaking his hand. Darcy put his arm protectively around his bride and escorted her outside to the waiting carriage. They turned and waved to their wedding guests who all waved enthusiastically in return. He assisted his wife into the carriage and they were finally on their way to Town. "Are you well, my dearest?" he asked Elizabeth, who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Yes, William, I am well. I apologize for my outburst; I never expected to be so emotional upon parting with my family," she explained through misty eyes. He had once heard that nothing was more beautiful than a bride's tears; even with tear-filled eyes, Elizabeth had never looked as beautiful as she did at that moment.

Attempting to lighten the mood, he told his bride: "You realize, of course, that this is the first moment since our betrothal in London that you and I are not being chaperoned," he said with a smile.

She returned his smile: "Yes, I am sure that Mary was most eager to finally relinquish her chaperoning duties," she told him, drying her tears. "I shall miss her; she was a most indulgent chaperone," she teased, referring to the private moments that she allowed them during their early morning walks.

"Yes, she was easily persuaded, was she not?" he agreed. "For future reference, Mary is never to chaperone Georgie or our future daughters," he told her with a laugh.

"Certainly not!" Lizzy agreed, "but I am profoundly thankful that she was our chaperone," she told him, snuggling into his chest and happily offering her lips to him. He gratefully accepted and kissed her affectionately, embracing her and murmuring her favorite love poems. The two pleasantly occupied themselves during their ride to London as they looked forward with delight to their futures as Master and Mistress of Pemberley.


End file.
